<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спирит by Amiram, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429835">Спирит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram'>Amiram</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021'>WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Guro, M/M, Magical Realism, Mysticism, OOC / Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Robots, Single work, Urban Legends, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На задании пропадает Коннор, и Гэвин на многое готов, чтобы его найти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>К этому фику есть очень атмосферный коллаж: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180919">"По ту сторону реальности"</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Старик, закутавшись в цветное одеяло, сидел у самого костра — грелся. Он то и дело протягивал сухую руку к огню и перебирал пальцами, словно хотел поймать что-то в пламени. Две седые тонкие косы свисали ему на грудь, бесстрастное лицо было раскрашено зеленым и красным. Краска уже рассохлась, осыпалась по глубоким линиям морщин, и остатки въелись в кожу, делая лицо похожим на маску.<br/>Вот только глаза его выдавали — блестящие, черные, они выражали удовольствие и насмешку. Старый хрыч чему-то радовался, и Гэвин примерно представлял, чему.<br/>Сам он — мрачный, почти отчаявшийся — сидел напротив, крепко сжав зубы, чтоб не высказаться, как требовала того душа. Однако молчал, ведь старик был его последней надеждой.</p><p>Они все перепробовали: масштабные поиски, сканирование, даже из ФБР вызвали еще двоих RK900 в помощь их штатному Рикарду. Вертолет, тепловизоры, да хрен знает, что еще! Кажется, даже вызвали провидца, но тот только и смог сказать, что искать не человека не так-то и легко, но тот совершенно точно все еще в окрестностях города. А где, если сам этот долбаный городок стоит посреди лесов? Как ни бились, а результат оставался нулевым — найти Коннора не получалось.</p><p>Тишина между ними давила, Гэвин то и дело отводил от старика взгляд, поглядывал вверх, в темноту вигвама, где среди дыма клубились тени и едва заметно вспыхивали светящиеся точки чьих-то глаз. Гэвин вздрагивал и моргал, смотрел вниз, потом в огонь или на свои руки — куда угодно, лишь бы не во тьму.<br/>Внезапная ухмылка сломала неподвижность лица старика.<br/>— Решился, наконец, — сказал он удовлетворенно. — Пришел.<br/>Голос его, несмотря на оставленные позади годы, был чистым и звучным.<br/>— Пришел, — повторил за ним Гэвин. Выдержал, не отвел глаз, хоть и чувствовал, как непроизвольно кривятся губы под чужим взглядом. — Помоги мне, Вияя!<br/>Тот хмыкнул, потянулся к вышитому цветными шнурками кисету, висящему у него на поясе — такая же древность, как сам старик, — достал трубку и не спеша набил ее табаком.<br/>— “Помоги мне”, — неторопливо повторил он услышанные слова, вытащил из костра горящую ветку, резко махнул ею и раскурил трубку от тлеющего кончика. — “Найди его. Я решился”, — он ненатурально рассмеялся, недовольно глядя на Гэвина. — Забываешься, мальчик. Это не шаманские пляски на продажу — заплатил и смотри, как старый дурак пляшет и бьет в бубен за твои деньги. Сила дана не для этого.<br/>— Я знаю, Вияя.<br/>— Помнишь еще, да? Как там тебя звала старая Танцующая Птица?<br/>Гэвин сжал зубы, потом нехотя процедил:<br/>— Неугомонный Щенок.<br/>— Щенок! — засмеялся Вияя наконец искренне. — Жаль, слишком быстро ушла она из этого мира, а то б давно увидела, что ты не щенок, — он смерил Гэвина взглядом. — Тебе пора менять имя. Может, скажешь, кто ты теперь?<br/>— Вияя, — почти взмолился тот, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Пожалуйста! Время уходит. У Коннора его почти нет.<br/>— Разве твой друг не андроид? — удивился Вияя, выпуская густой клуб дыма. — Разве время для него имеет значение?<br/>— Ты ничего не знаешь об андроидах. Время не так важно, как температура. Мы не знаем, где он, а сейчас зима, он может просто замерзнуть!<br/>Гэвин замолчал, чувствуя, что срывается, желваки так и ходили на скулах.<br/>— Времени всегда не хватает, — покачал Вияя головой, снова затянулся и выпустил длинную удушливую струю дыма в сторону Гэвина. — Я не могу найти его, мальчик, выросший из своего имени.<br/>— С ними ты сможешь, — возразил Гэвин с нажимом, кивнув во тьму вигвама, но старик вскинул руку, и он замолчал.<br/>— Нет… Но я могу указать путь. Найдешь его ты сам.<br/>Вияя снова полез в свою сумку, покопался там и вытащил пузатую фляжку.<br/>— Нет, — выдохнул Гэвин разочарованно.<br/>— Бери, — Вияя протянул ему фляжку — внутри глухо булькнуло.<br/>— Это же наркота, старый ты дурак! — прошептал Гэвин отчаянно. — Сраная индейская дурь!<br/>Вияя нахмурился, недовольно покачал головой.<br/>— Рано, рано ушла Птица, не научила тебя тому, что надо. Это просто травы. Если хочешь найти своего друга — бери и пей! — повысил он голос. — А не хочешь — иди.</p><p>Гэвин вскочил, заметался по тесному вигваму, задевая ногами коврики и шкуры.<br/>— И ради чего я приперся, идиот! — прошептал он, потом вытащил из кармана телефон, ткнул пару раз и приложил его к уху. — Ну, что? — спросил резко, едва на том конце ответили. Выслушал несколько слов. — Я на связи. Звони мне сразу, понял?<br/>И раздраженно сунул телефон обратно в карман.</p><p>Подвижек не было, новостей не было. Температура неуклонно понижалась и уже ушла в минус. С неба пару часов сыпал пока еще редкий снег.</p><p>Вияя, сидевший неподвижно, наконец затянулся в последний раз, выбил трубку о камень кострища и положил ее рядом.<br/>— Так тебе надо или нет?<br/>Гэвин, стоящий вполоборота, дернул плечом и глубже сунул руки в карманы, глядя на утопающую в тенях стену застывшим взглядом.<br/>Вияя тихо засмеялся.<br/>— Не будь трусом, мальчик, — сказал он неожиданно тепло. — Твоему другу нужна помощь. Или иди и ищи его вместе со всеми, или пей и найди его сам.</p><p>Гэвин раздраженно цыкнул, потом обернулся и поднял на Вияю больной взгляд.<br/>— Давай свое пойло, — сказал он вымученно, подошел и протянул руку. — Там я ничем не могу помочь.</p><p>Первый глоток он сделал сразу же. Пойло — по другому и не скажешь — прокатилось горячей волной и ухнуло в желудок, тут же вдарило по мозгам; мир качнулся и на пару секунд поплыл, а потом словно подернулся легкой дымкой. Гэвин попытался проморгаться, но это было бесполезно, четкость восприятия и мышления не возвращалась.<br/>Взгляд тут же впился во тьму над головой Вияи, и черные тени метнулись навстречу, застыли на границе света и уставились сияющими бледными глазами.<br/>— Твою же мать, — тихо выругался Гэвин и, развернувшись, вышел.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>На улице в лицо ему ударил ветер, сыпанул в глаза снегом, обжег холодом. Гэвин запахнул расстегнутую куртку и упрямо добрался до машины, преодолевая снежный натиск, открыл дверцу.<br/>За рулем ему стало получше, и через пару минут координация вернулась в норму. Туман перед глазами хоть и не рассеялся до конца, но побледнел и разошелся, так что жить с этим было уже можно.<br/>Гэвин бросил фляжку на приборную доску и глубоко вздохнул — согласен, он был согласен на это дерьмо, лишь бы помогло.<br/>Установив на телефоне звуковой таймер, он завел мотор.</p><p>Выехав за ворота индейской территории, выделенной для облапошивания туристов, Гэвин притормозил на пустом перекрестке, дожидаясь зеленого на пляшущем над дорогой светофоре и до сих пор не зная, что ему делать и куда ехать. Наваливалась тоска, и Гэвин спросил себя: с чего он вообще решил, что старик-шаман, которого он знал с детства и любил когда-то за фокусы, ему поможет?<br/>Вообще-то, он надеялся, что старый хрыч подкинет в костер пару пучков трав и спросит у своих чертовых пугающих духов, где искать Коннора. И пусть бы не точное место, но хоть направление указал! Но нет, старик совсем обленился: привык играть мудрого шамана перед туристами и забыл, как работать серьезно.<br/>Было до черта обидно!<br/>Гэвин с отвращением посмотрел на фляжку на приборной доске, потом перевел взгляд на часы и покачал головой. Остается только глотать это пойло и молиться, чтобы группы поиска нашли Коннора до того, как его компоненты окончательно промерзнут и откажут, а Гэвин накидается и куда-нибудь врежется.</p><p>Когда-то Коннор сказал ему, сколько он может функционировать при холоде. Даже целую таблицу показал с температурным режимом и указанным временем, когда повреждения еще не критичны, когда они начинают иметь значение и когда становятся необратимыми. Когда наступает смерть.<br/>Вспоминать сейчас эти данные желания не было никакого.</p><p>Светофор, наконец, сменил свет на зеленый — и кому он нужен, в такое-то время, — и Гэвин нажал на газ. Если сейчас поехать прямо, то довольно быстро можно достичь полицейского участка, где находился центр по организации поисков Коннора — андроида модели RK800, прототипа андроида-детектива и уже больше года полноправного гражданина США и офицера полиции города Детройт.</p><p>Дорога перед Гэвином была свободна — ни одной машины вокруг, — и только все усиливающийся снег летел и бился в лобовое.<br/>Гэвин повернул налево.<br/>Взгляд застили черные мушки, голову обнесло, и тонкая стальная спица боли ткнула в висок. А потом все снова стало нормально — только дорога теперь вела его в сторону от основных поисков. Туда, где все давно было проверено, и где Коннора, вроде, и быть не могло.<br/>Гэвин, конечно, с дороги не свернул. Сжимая руль внедорожника, он облизал пересохшие то ли от волнения, то ли от пойла губы и вдавил педаль газа.<br/>И безропотно сделал еще один большой глоток из фляжки, когда коротко звякнул таймер.</p><p>Вот теперь голову закружило, и Гэвин вцепился в руль, не столько управляя машиной, сколько держась. В тишине было слышно только ровное урчание мотора, да его тяжелое дыхание. Гэвин не отрываясь смотрел на дорогу, иногда тихо ругался и встряхивал головой, но все равно секунды то и дело терялись, выпадали из поля его внимания, складывались в потерянные минуты.<br/>Город закончился внезапно — вот только внедорожник ехал по улице с редкими фонарями и темными силуэтами отдельно стоящих домов и вот уже вырвался на простор и помчался к черной полосе леса впереди. Последние фонари пронеслись мимо и скрылись позади, Гэвин плавно вывернул руль, мягко заворачивая туда, где дорога узкой полосой врезалась в лес.<br/>Среди деревьев ветер уже не дул в сторону, а кружился, заворачивая снежные вихри, и светоотражатели на дорожном полотне заносило снегом. Теперь Гэвин мог полагаться только на одинокий в темноте свет фар, поэтому все внимание отдал дороге.<br/>Снова сработал таймер, и он сделал глоток не задумываясь — просто потому, что так было надо.</p><p>Вокруг машины сильно завьюжило, снег заметался, мелкой крошкой с шорохом обсыпал крышу и лобовое стекло, сложился в вихрь, перекрывая обзор, и Гэвин нажал на тормоз, сбрасывая скорость. В темноте салона мягко горели приборы, впереди, на узкой дороге, крутились снежные вихри. Снежинки влетали в свет фар, обгоняя друг друга, вспыхивали белым и закрывали обзор, путали и безостановочно кружились, кружились.<br/>Сознание мутилось. Сколько прошло времени? Минут двадцать? Или час? Гэвин понятия не имел, только жал на газ, вглядываясь в темную дорогу перед собой. Снег почти скрывал черный частокол деревьев слева и мешал разглядеть, что мелькает в просветах далеко справа.</p><p>А потом дорога опять вильнула влево, и теперь лес встал по обе ее стороны еще более высокими стенами. Гэвин ехал вперед, в самые дебри, и конца его пути видно не было. Он снова притормозил и задумчиво посмотрел на фляжку, взял ее и встряхнул — пойла осталось чуть больше половины. Даже через затуманенное сознание его охватило отчаяние — судя по всему, толку от наркоты было немного, и если бы сейчас рядом оказался шутник Вияя…</p><p>По капоту вдруг стукнуло, тяжело прокатилось чье-то маленькое тело и с размаха врезалось в стекло.<br/>— Блядь! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Гэвина, он дал по тормозам и встряхнулся, сбрасывая охватившую его мрачную задумчивость, вгляделся во… что-то.<br/>Это «что-то» смотрело в ответ блестящими черными глазами, перебирало когтистыми лапками по стеклу, и Гэвина передернуло от скрипа.<br/>Небольшой зверек с округлыми черными ушами и двумя белыми полосками вдоль тела смотрел внимательно и настороженно, то и дело поднимался на задние лапы и обметал стекло длинным хвостом, с которого густо летели снежинки. То ли осыпались с него, то ли были его продолжением.<br/>Понять, что это за зверь, было невозможно, словно смешали несколько разных.<br/>— Да ну нахрен, — просипел Гэвин, на ощупь нашел и активировал дворники.<br/>Зверек возмущенно заверещал, отпрыгнул, а потом так вдарил по стеклу когтями, что со скрипом прочертил на стекле царапины.<br/>Звякнул таймер.</p><p>Гэвин отключил дворники, потянулся за фляжкой, и на миг что-то поменялось — он словно оказался снаружи и через стекло со скатывающимися по нему снежинками увидел, как в мертвенно-зеленом полумраке машины какой-то растрепанный урод тянется к фляжке на приборной панели с дурацким, абсолютно тупым выражением на помятом лице.<br/>Гэвин вскрикнул, дернулся и замер с протянутой рукой, глядя, как ухмыляется звериная морда напротив. Он медленно перевел взгляд на панель, решительно взял фляжку и сделал глоток.</p><p>Зверек бежал впереди. Мелькал в свете фар, то и дело терялся в круговороте снежинок, вьюжился, и иногда Гэвину казалось, что он разлетается снегом и снова собирается то ли в хорька, то ли в куницу странной, «скунсьей» расцветки.<br/>«Это мой дух», — подумал Гэвин внезапно, и сердце заколотилось в горле. Бабка — Танцующая Птица — когда-то обещала ему, что он обязательно найдет своего духа, но первая попытка стала и последней. К подростку Гэвину, ищущему имя тем поздним летом, не пришел ни дух волка, ни даже койота, как он мечтал, и он остался один у затухающего после призыва костра. Бабка утешала, обещала, что в следующий раз, зимой, у него все получится и дух придет. Но Гэвин следующего раза не допустил. Просто не захотел… рисковать, наверное.<br/>А там и Танцующая Птица ушла, и Гэвин очень старался не замечать носящуюся в небе тень огромной птицы в день ее смерти.</p><p>А теперь вот он — дух! И только посмотри — не волк, не койот и даже не шакал. Мелкая тварь, похожая на скунсье дерьмо! Не такого он ожидал, блядь, совсем не такого.<br/>— Мелкий уродец! — процедил Гэвин в каком-то угаре, нажимая на газ и почти догоняя мелькающего впереди зверька. Духа. — Вот ведь тварюшка.<br/>Дух словно его услышал, обернулся, полыхнул взглядом — черт, Гэвин, кажется, даже красные искры в его глазах увидел! — и легко вспрыгнул на капот. Зло уставился на Гэвина и пригнулся, оскалился и зашипел, мелко щелкая беленькими зубками.<br/>— Да мне похрен! — закричал Гэвин яростно. — Мне нужен Коннор! Коннор! Как ты мне поможешь, мелочь, ты даже след взять не сможешь!<br/>Дух вытянулся и, кажется, едва глаза не закатил, посмотрел так, что Гэвин заткнулся.<br/>Все он прекрасно понимал и сам — ну какой след во время вьюги? Когда снег сыплет все более густой стеной и теперь уже не летает, не кружит, а косо сечет, укрывая дорогу все более толстым слоем.</p><p>Зверек развернулся, махнул полосатым черно-белым хвостом и рванул в самое его мельтешение в свете фар, Гэвин с силой стукнул ладонями по рулю и постарался сконцентрироваться. И с чего вспомнил бабку? Она уже много лет, как в землях богатой охоты. А сейчас у него есть дело, ему нужно найти…<br/>— Коннор! — заорал Гэвин и ударил по тормозам.<br/>Коннор стоял в свете фар — бледный, с закрытыми глазами, неестественно спокойный. И ни галстук, ни пиджак, ни волосы у него не шевелились, несмотря на сильные порывы ветра. У Гэвина ладони вспотели и тут же стали ледяными, и он медленно вытер их о куртку.<br/>А потом решительно распахнул дверцу и вывалился в снег и ночь. Ветер тут же взъерошил его волосы, поднял дыбом, иссек колючими порывами лицо, ударил в грудь, заползая под распахнутую куртку.<br/>Гэвин не замечал ничего, бросился к Коннору и почти схватил его, но под ноги ему кинулся его дух, злобно заверещал и, вцепившись коготками, мигом вскарабкался на плечо. Ударил по лицу заснеженным хвостом.</p><p>Коннор был неживой, ненастоящий. Гэвин отчаянно вглядывался в его лицо, неосознанно поглаживая духа по хвосту, и все вдруг поплыло. Ноги едва не подкосились, Гэвин покачнулся, но удержался, глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух, но это не помогло — в голове все равно мутилось.<br/>Коннор открыл глаза.<br/>И Гэвин услышал свое имя, хотя тот и рта не открыл.<br/>— Где ты, Коннор? — Гэвин не удержался, протянул дрожащую то ли от холода, то ли от волнения руку. — Покажи мне.<br/>И Коннор пропал.<br/>— Дерьмо! Хреново дерьмо! — выругался Гэвин и со злостью пнул снег. — Старайся лучше, — сказал он зверьку на своем плече, и тот, возмущенно взрыкнув, спрыгнул на землю, снова ударив Гэвина хвостом по лицу.<br/>На этот раз больно.</p><p>Коннор сидел в машине. Вот только что никого не было внутри, а стоило Гэвину захлопнуть дверцу, как справа раздался знакомый глуховатый голос:<br/>— Детектив Рид! Гэвин.<br/>И Коннор улыбнулся.<br/>Гэвин едва перевел дух, покосился на фляжку, размышляя, правда ли это, или приход после пойла Вияи, и пришел к выводу, что сейчас это неважно.<br/>— Где ты, Коннор. У нас совсем нет времени, покажи мне.<br/>— Странно видеть тебя здесь, — не обратил Коннор внимания на его слова. — Я бы скорее ожидал Рикарда или Хэнка.<br/>— Они ищут в другом месте.<br/>— И другими способами, — Коннор поднял руки и посмотрел на свои, то и дело просвечивающие насквозь, ладони. — Не понимаю, это я? Или нет?<br/>— Неважно, Кон! — сорвался Гэвин. — Пожалуйста, покажи мне, где ты.<br/>— Кон… — Коннор перевел на Гэвина внимательный взгляд. — Я там, — махнул он, наконец, рукой вперед, на дорогу. — Через сто двадцать четыре метра будет съезд.<br/>Гэвин перевел туда взгляд только на миг, а когда повернулся к Коннору, на сиденье его уже не было.<br/>— Охренеть, — потрясенно выдохнул он, завел мотор и нажал на газ.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>После следующего глотка Гэвин какое-то время пытался понять, где это он едет и какого хрена все так качается.<br/>Постепенно его сознание прояснилось, и он вспомнил, что скоро поворачивать. Огляделся и едва успел: резко рванул руль, и внедорожник вильнул, притерся к самой обочине, скрежетнул боком по ограждению на повороте.<br/>— Осторожнее, — раздалось сзади. И тут же: — Не смотри!<br/>— Почему это? — Гэвин снова плавно нажал на газ. — Я правильно еду?<br/>— Правильно, — голос у Коннора был механическим, звенел на согласных, провисал, уходил в низкие тона на гласных. — Я только не пойму, почему ты поехал за мной и оказался ближе всех. Именно ты.<br/>Гэвин взвесил свои слова, решился.<br/>— Я не мог тебя кинуть. Не в моей ситуации.<br/>— А какая у тебя ситуация? — Коннор явно не понимал.<br/>Вот и хорошо.<br/>— Сложная, — ответил Гэвин, а потом подумал, что это не Коннор, это… да хрен знает, что или кого его дух нашел на дороге, и хуже уж точно не станет. А может, полегчает?.. — Я к тебе отношусь, — он замялся, подбирая слово, — по-особому.<br/>Коннор на заднем сиденьи молчал, и Гэвин забылся — взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и выругался, едва удержав руль.<br/>Коннор лежал навзничь, заливая сиденье тириумом. Без скина, с поврежденными пластинами на лице и голове. Со свисающей безжизненно рукой.<br/>Он дернулся, когда машина вильнула, вскинул на Гэвина измученные черные глаза и отшатнулся, попытался подняться, закрыться, спрятаться.<br/>— Прости, — прошептал Гэвин потрясенно, выравнивая машину, и снова уставился на дорогу. — Я больше не буду.<br/>Ему никто не ответил — Коннор снова исчез.</p><p>Гэвин до боли сжал зубы и наконец взмолился:<br/>— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста…<br/>Дух словно услышал его, снова мелькнул перед машиной и стрелой помчался вперед. Гэвин едва справлялся с управлением: у него то мелькало в глазах от мечущегося света фар, то мутилось в голове, а иногда сознание на миг становилось ясным и трезвым, и он успевал испугаться, в каком состоянии несется в ночи, во тьме, по затерянной узкой дороге.</p><p>Он едва успел притормозить, когда снова увидел Коннора. Тот стоял у заснеженной ели, растерянно оглядывал свой порванный и залитый тириумом пиджак и иногда тер лоб.<br/>Гэвин сбросил скорость, но останавливаться и выскакивать из машины не стал. Плавно притормозил у ели, опустил стекло и поморщился, когда снег задуло внутрь.<br/>— Сюда сворачивать? — спросил он негромко, но Коннор услышал его сквозь завывания ветра. — Садись в машину.<br/>Коннор кивнул и судорожно вздохнул. Несколько раз моргнул и растаял, тут же оказавшись рядом с Гэвином, и тириум капал с его пальцев и исчезал, не долетая до пола.<br/>— Я не душа и не дух, — Коннор покосился на капот, на котором сидел настоящий дух и скалился, сминая в лапках пушистый хвост. — Я воспоминание. Или боль. Или желание жить.</p><p>Гэвин как можно крепче сжал руль трясущимися руками, коротко глянул на него и снова уставился на дорогу. Скорее, даже на тропинку, которая вилась между деревьями и кустами, и Гэвин едва находил ее по следам снова бегущего впереди духа.<br/>— Я тебя найду и увезу отсюда, — сказал он с уверенностью, которую очень хотел бы ощущать. — Я тебя тут не оставлю! Даже если…<br/>— Даже если меня здесь нет, а ты просто наглотался индейской дряни?<br/>Голова у Гэвина закружилась так сильно, что его повело вбок, он с силой ударился головой о боковое стекло и вскрикнул от неожиданности. Встряхнул головой и быстро посмотрел вправо.<br/>Коннор расплывался у него перед глазами, тек волнами и терял четкость.<br/>— Если так… я сам тут останусь нахрен, — прошептал Гэвин немеющими губами.<br/>Он так вцепился в руль, что пальцам стало больно.</p><p>В ответ Коннор уставился на него бездонными черными провалами глаз на бледном лице. На белом лице, с которого сполз скин, открывая треснувшие панели и потеки тириума.<br/>— У меня ощущение, что тебе надо поторопиться, — сказал Коннор взволнованно. — Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, — он посмотрел на свои изломанные руки, на тяжелые, срывающиеся с них капли, — но это подходит к концу.<br/>— Тогда говори, где ты! — закричал Гэвин, и его голос эхом отдался у него в голове с засевшей в ней спицей боли. — Я!.. Я не знаю, я боюсь не успеть. Почему тебя здесь не нашли? Ведь искали! Может, — Гэвин притормозил и повернулся к Коннору, — может, тебя нет? А я просто накидался дури и отъезжаю где-то в канаве?<br/>— Может и так, — сказал Коннор, не шевеля сломанной челюстью. — Даже скорее всего. Простите, — он замолчал, а потом скрежетнул и продолжил глухо и невнятно: — Мне кажется невероятным, что именно вы, детектив, оказались так близко. Скорее всего, это мой личный бред.<br/>— Почему это?<br/>Глаза Коннора блеснули в темноте.<br/>— Вам незачем за мной идти.<br/>— Но я же сказал тебе, что мое отношение к тебе особенное.</p><p>Коннор так долго смотрел на Гэвина, что тот не выдержал — оторвал взгляд от едва различимой в пелене вьюги тропы и посмотрел на него.<br/>Коннор протянул руку и едва коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Гэвина своими ледяными пальцами.<br/>— Но я бы предпочел, детектив Рид, чтоб вы меня все же нашли.<br/>А потом он исчез, и след тириума на коже испарился вместе с ним.<br/>Гэвин сжал зубы и процедил:<br/>— Забились!</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Тропа становилась все уже, деревья толпились вокруг, нависали, и их ветви скребли машину по крыше, роняли облака рассыпающегося на морозном ветру снега.<br/>Гэвин терял уверенность и веру, таймер на телефоне звякнул в очередной раз, и с последним глотком фляжка опустела. На этот раз не было ни мягких ударов по мозгам, ни помутнения в глазах или потери равновесия. Мир вокруг колыхался, и Гэвин плыл вместе с ним, смотрел вперед, видел узкий тоннель света и едва в него попадал.<br/>Дух мелькал так быстро, что Гэвин не успевал его рассмотреть и мелькание хвоста стал принимать за мельтешение снега. В конце концов ему показалось, что он стал забывать, какого хрена вообще здесь делает.</p><p>В свете фар среди кустов мелькнул занесенный снегом бампер чьей-то машины, и Гэвин едва успел затормозить. Внедорожник клюнул носом, остановился, и Гэвин, ехавший без ремня, едва не нырнул в лобовое, ударился грудью о руль.<br/>— Неужели, блядь, — выдохнул он, поморщившись, и медленно сдал назад.<br/>Дух забегал перед ним кругами, а потом рванул в сторону, зовя за собой. Гэвин не стал противиться и не пожалел — чуть в стороне, за буреломом, нашлось место для его машины, и он заглушил мотор.<br/>А потом отчаянно попытался прийти в себя: с размаха ударил ладонями по щекам, глубоко вздохнул.<br/>— Соберись, — прошипел он зло. — Сосредоточься!</p><p>Оружие и наручники уже были при нем. Гэвин помедлил буквально миг, боясь увидеть на заднем сиденье Коннора, а потом решительно обернулся и чуть расслабился. Разбитого Коннора там, конечно, не было, зато нашлась пара пакетов тириума в саморазогревающейся упаковке, и Гэвин затолкал их себе во внутренние карманы куртки.<br/>О шапке так и не вспомнил и, оглядевшись еще раз, открыл дверцу и вывалился из машины. Ветер снова, словно забавляясь, ударил его в грудь и сыпанул снежной взвесью в лицо, запорошил глаза. Гэвин сделал шаг и едва не упал, споткнувшись о выступающие под снегом корни.<br/>— Хрен тебе, не остановишь, — прошептал он яростно и пошел вперед, высоко поднимая ноги.<br/>Фонарик из кармана доставать пока не стал — слишком боялся, что его могут заметить, и тогда его задача усложнится в разы.</p><p>Дух заверещал рядом, вцепился в джинсы и взлетел Гэвину на плечо, напряженно уставился вперед вместе с ним.<br/>— Разве ты не должен разведывать дорогу? — спросил Гэвин тихо, раздвигая ветки у тропы. — Здесь кто-то может стоять и караулить.<br/>Дух посмотрел ему в лицо насмешливо и очень знакомо — Гэвин словно в зеркале себя увидел, поэтому махнул рукой. Действительно, ну кто будет сидеть в засаде в настолько плохо спрятанной машине посреди ночного леса, да еще и во время вьюги?</p><p>Вокруг было темно, снег забивал весь обзор. И как бы Гэвин ни боялся выдать себя, но когда он, согнувшись, подошел к чужой машине, достать фонарик все же пришлось.<br/>Он резко присел, и окружающее всколыхнулось, осело вместе с ним. Ноги были ватными и плохо его слушались. Гэвин на всякий случай потрогал холодную землю пальцами, чтобы увериться: он именно сидит на корточках перед машиной, а не ловит где-то приход и глюки. Правда, уверенности прибавилось ненадолго.</p><p>Гэвин тихо выругался и тряхнул головой, упрямо выбрасывая из головы деструктивные мысли, а потом сосредоточился на главном: для начала неплохо было бы пробить номер по базам. Даже если Коннора — а думать об этом было больно! — тут нет, стоило проверить, что делает брошенная или спрятанная машина в самой чаще леса.<br/>Гэвин аккуратно подсветил номер и достал телефон, чтобы очень быстро понять: сети нет и ни с кем он связаться не может. По загривку пробежал холодок волнения, он похлопал по карманам и достал рацию со спец-волной, щелкнул выключателем, но она тоже молчала.</p><p>Гэвин зачерпнул пригоршню снега и растер его по лицу. Кожу обожгло холодом, в мозгах, вроде, слегка прояснилось, и он вдруг с четкостью понял: если связи нет так близко от города — ну что он там ехал! — то вполне возможно, что тут работает глушилка. А в этом случае предыдущее сканирование местности не могло помочь им найти Коннора.<br/>Было известно, что его вырубили посреди расследования, где-то в промзоне, и увезли в неизвестном направлении. Искали по тем дорогам, на которых изображения с немногочисленных камер были закольцованы, а их оказалось немало. Вот и распыляли ресурсы, лесные массивы проверяли с вертолетов на предмет излучений, искали личный код Коннора.<br/>Но территория, накрытая глушилкой, осталась белым, незамеченным пятном, в котором можно было спрятать что угодно. И кого угодно.<br/>Оставалось найти и узнать: кто это сделал и зачем. А как, они разберутся в процессе.</p><p>Сразу за машиной начинался уклон вниз, в овраг. Гэвин остановился и вгляделся в черный массив леса впереди, закрытый потоками несущегося снега, повел фонариком вокруг и едва разглядел спуск вниз: извилистую и неровную тропу, кое-где вообще теряющуюся среди подлеска и кустов.<br/>Дух, все еще цепляющийся за плечо, фыркнул Гэвину в ухо, чирикнул что-то и прыснул с его плеча вниз, совершив настоящий прыжок веры. Он поднял маленький вихрь и вскочил как ни в чем ни бывало на сосенку, закачался на тонких ветках.<br/>Гэвин выключил фонарь, сунул его в карман и, больше не раздумывая ни минуты, пошел за ним. Ступил на склон и едва не покатился вниз, когда, поскользнувшись на обманчивом снегу, потерял устойчивость. Он взмахнул руками и сел на задницу, зашарил по сторонам, ловя, за что бы зацепиться. И выругался, набирая полные пригоршни мерзлой земли со снегом.<br/>Тормозил, врезаясь в грунт пятками, наконец под ноги попались камни, и он остановился. Ладони саднило, сердце колотилось в горле, и Гэвин жадно дышал, глотал холодный воздух.</p><p>Он огляделся, посмотрел в набрякшее небо и осторожно поднялся. Цепляясь за тонкие деревца и кусты, стал осторожно спускаться по склону, то следуя за легко скачущим по тонким деревцам духом, то выбирая дорогу по наитию — с ним у него сегодня все было в порядке.<br/>Иногда спуск был легким, а иногда нога не находила упора, и Гэвин цеплялся за кусты, за землю, и едва удерживался, чтобы не упасть. Это забирало все силы, и их не оставалось на сомнения.<br/>Ни духа, ни Коннора он перед собой больше не видел, но продолжал идти — ползти — почти в никуда. Снег поредел, но низкие тучи все так же нависали над лесом и только отражали тусклый бледный свет, идущий от города, неоном сияющего далеко за деревьями, у самого невидимого горизонта.<br/>Видно стало чуть лучше, и Гэвин слегка расслабился, постарался спускаться быстрее и, конечно, зацепился за что-то ногой. Не удержавшись, он покачнулся и полетел по склону вниз головой. Чудом ему удалось сгруппироваться и подставить руки, он извернулся, покатился боком и несколько раз вскрикнул, когда с силой ударился о камни и корни.</p><p>Повезло, что лететь оставалось недалеко. Склон выровнялся, и Гэвин довольно скоро остановился — закатился в кусты. Его обильно засыпало снегом, и с минуту он лежал, восстанавливая дыхание и пытаясь понять, где тут верх. Потом осторожно согнул руки и ноги — проверяя, все ли цело.<br/>По боку разлилось тепло, и Гэвин похолодел, испугался, что получил травму и пока просто не чувствует боли. В красках представил, как, ослабевший от потери крови, сначала ползет, а потом и замерзает в чертовом лесу, на дне хренова, всеми богами забытого оврага.<br/>Стало страшно.<br/>Гэвин осторожно, боясь наткнуться на рану, сунул руку под куртку и перебрал пальцами, ощупал себя: ребра ощутимо ныли, дышать полной грудью он пока не мог, но острой боли не было. Он с облегчением выдохнул сквозь зубы — еще побарахтается.<br/>Но все равно под курткой было мокро. Гэвин вытащил руку, которую слегка пощипывало, и осмотрел темные пятна на коже, понюхал: блядь, это был тириум! Он шустро сунул руку обратно под куртку, проверил с другой стороны и перевел дух — лопнул лишь один из двух пакетов, и он вытащил его из кармана. Второй все еще был цел.<br/>Гэвин обтер снегом руки, тихо выругался и понадеялся, что одного пакета в случае чего хватит.<br/>Но вот о том, в каком таком случае он может понадобиться, Гэвин даже думать не хотел.</p><p>Разлеживаться не стал. Сначала неуклюже повернулся на бок, подобрал под себя ноги и уперся израненными руками в снег. И со стоном встал, цепляясь за ветки куста.<br/>Вокруг поднимались крутые склоны оврага, окаймленные по верху черной полосой елей, Гэвин осмотрелся и пошел туда, где склоны расходились шире и более полого, густо зарастая лесом. Дух зигзагами бежал впереди, мелькал перед глазами, и в Гэвине зрела уверенность, что идет он правильно. И нахрен все сомнения!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пропустить дом он не смог бы, но только потому, что шел понизу, оврагом. Его явно строили, чтобы скрываться, потому что сверху или даже со стороны понять, что это дом, было невозможно. Края крыши выходили далеко за стены, и на ней, укрытые снегом, росли молодые ели.<br/>
Гэвин размялся, боль почти ушла, и он довольно быстро шел и осматривался по сторонам, поэтому еще издалека увидел тусклый луч желтого света, который мелькнул и тут же пропал на одном из склонов.<br/>
Гэвин остановился и замер за кустами, вгляделся внимательнее и вскоре разобрал очертания дома с парой узких, забранных деревянными щитами окон и темную дверь. Неподалеку, сбоку от дома, стояла черная тень — человек. Он подносил к лицу руку с тусклым огоньком внутри сжатой ладони, затягивался, отчего огонек разгорался ярче, и выпускал клубы белого дыма. На фоне темных бревенчатых стен клубы эти было видно очень ясно.</p><p>Гэвин затаил дыхание, не отрывая взгляда от силуэта, нащупал пистолет в кобуре и медленно его вытащил. И замер, ожидая, пока можно будет подойти ближе.<br/>
Вокруг царила глухая тишина. Здесь, внизу, даже ветер не задувал так, как поверху, и снег не кружился вихрями, а ровно падал крупными хлопьями. Дух мелькнул черно-белым хвостом и промчался по сугробам к дому. Гэвин затаил дыхание, но человек духа так и не заметил, а тот пробежал по кромке крыши, и завеса снежной пыли накрыла неизвестного с головой. Человек тихо выругался — Гэвин уловил не слова, посыл, — и снова затянулся, и тут из дома раздались глухие удары.</p><p>У Гэвина дыхание перехватило, когда он услышал эти удары. Еще не знал, что они значат, но они уже ему не нравились.<br/>
Он хотел уже пробираться между кустами ближе к склону, но тут тучи в небе разорвало ветром, и в просвет хлынул призрачный лунный свет. Гэвин замер без движения, глядя, как человек, быстро затягиваясь раз и другой, оглядывается вокруг.<br/>
У Гэвина сердце замерло, когда тот взглянул в его сторону — наверняка ведь выделялся черным пятном между редких кустов на белом снеге. Весь мир замер вместе с Гэвином, и даже снег стал падать гораздо медленнее, пока человек у дома не отвернулся в другую сторону.<br/>
Гэвин выдохнул, перехватил оружие крепче во влажной руке, и тут редкие удары в доме стихли и раздался сдавленный человеческий крик. Прервался хрипом и раздался снова.<br/>
Человек у дома встрепенулся, не глядя выкинул сигарету в снег и, подскочив к двери, рванул ее на себя. Застыл на миг черным силуэтом на фоне желтого прямоугольника света, а потом в голос выругался и кинулся внутрь.</p><p>Гэвин, не раздумывая ни секунды, побежал к склону и стал карабкаться вверх. В доме что-то происходило, что-то плохое, потому что человек продолжал кричать и материться, а удары возобновились.<br/>
Гэвин с силой вбивал ноги в пологий склон, хватался за ветки, деревца и жухлую траву, пытаясь не выронить пистолет. Снегом обжигало кожу, но он ничего не замечал. Споткнулся и упал, ударился голенью о что-то жесткое и острое, застонал сдавленно и наконец посмотрел перед собой: наверх вели грубые бетонные ступени.</p><p>Он ни на миг не притормозил у двери, когда наконец поднялся наверх. Рывком открыл ее и тут же выставил руку с пистолетом перед собой. И смотрел на происходящее уже через прицел.<br/>
Комната была небольшой, на длинном столе вдоль дальней стены стояли какие-то приборы, несколько открытых ноутбуков светили экранами. Под столом тихо гудел генератор.</p><p>Но Гэвин лишь скользнул по ним взглядом и уставился на пол, который был залит ярко-синим тириумом. Мелькнула паническая мысль, что столько могло вытечь, если только ее всю из андроида выпустить, и Коннор теперь… Но он присмотрелся и выкинул эту мысль из головы.<br/>
Коннор был здесь и живой, судя по тому, что сжимал пальцы вытянутой руки на горле обмякшего в его хватке толстяка. Тот уже не кричал и даже не хрипел — из-под пальцев Коннора по его плечам и спине ручьями текла кровь, голова неестественно свесилась на бок — кажется, шея была раздавлена.<br/>
Второй человек — тот самый, забежавший с улицы, — расставив ноги стоял над Коннором и кричал, чтоб тот не трогал «Сэмми». И бил, бил ему в грудь какой-то железкой. Эти звонкие злые удары громко разносились по комнате, поэтому человек не сразу услышал полный ярости голос Гэвина:<br/>
— Руки! Руки, сука! Ты арестован!</p><p>Человек замер с поднятой в замахе рукой буквально на миг и тут же, присев в развороте и не останавливая движение, напал на Гэвина. Прут свистнул в воздухе, Гэвин выстрелил, но удар уже достиг цели, и пистолет выбило у него из руки.<br/>
Пуля ушла в сторону.<br/>
Звук выстрела оглушил, впереди что-то полыхнуло, звякнуло, и свет под потолком погас. Руку пронзила резкая боль, Гэвин упал на колено, но времени не было — в голубых отсветах мониторов, пока человек вставал и замахивался снова, он рванулся к нему, ударил под колени и опрокинул. Навалился сверху.<br/>
И наткнулся взглядом на Коннора, лежащего на полу.<br/>
Тот был изломан. Без скина, в синих потеках, с разломанными панелями на белом лице. Бронированная пластина на груди и животе была повреждена, с глубокими вмятинами от ударов и погнутыми краями — видно, ее цепляли прутом и пытались выломать, а потом и пробить. Ног у Коннора не было, и залитые тириумом бедра чудовищно неестественно заканчивались сочащимися синим запорными механизмами. По паховой пластине змеились трещины, чернели провалы сколов.</p><p>Коннор был даже в худшем состоянии, чем его увидел Гэвин на заднем сиденье своей машины. А ведь думал, надеялся, что это только его страхи, но никак не реальность.<br/>
Реальность била, не скупясь.<br/>
Гэвин замер: не смог сразу побороть шок. Он встретился с Коннором глазами, и тот потрясенно скрежетнул:<br/>
— Детек… тив Рид?<br/>
Гэвин ничего не смог ответить, так и смотрел на Коннора во все глаза. Тот оказался словно на той стороне призмы — необычайно яркий и четкий на расплывающемся фоне.</p><p>А его противник тем временем — почти в другой вселенной, — с руганью растянувшись во весь рост, выронил железный прут и заорал: оказался лицом к лицу с убитым Коннором толстяком. Вмазался руками прямо в лужу его крови; от удара голова мертвеца откатилась в сторону, натянув лоскут кожи, на котором еще держалась.<br/>
Поднялся человек очень шустро, дернул ногой и пополз в полумраке, грохоча ботинками, к стене — именно туда улетел пистолет Гэвина.<br/>
— Осторожно! — крикнул Коннор неживым, машинным голосом, и Гэвин отмер.</p><p>Время помчалось вперед с немыслимой скоростью.<br/>
Гэвин резво поднялся на ноги и вот так, с низкого старта, рванул вдогонку. До пистолета человек не добежал — Гэвин хотел всем весом впечатать его в стену, в стол, но запнулся о труп гребаного Сэмми и уже в полете смог его лишь толкнуть.<br/>
Человек врезался в стол, и пара ноутбуков полетела на пол, он взмахнул руками, застонал.<br/>
Гэвин не смог устоять на ногах и снова, блядь, упал, тут же уперся в пол руками — правую пронзила боль, — но сжал зубы и уже почти…<br/>
Удар ботинком в живот вышиб из Гэвина весь воздух. Нутро пронзило острой болью, Гэвин задохнулся, руки его подломились, и он упал на пол, ударившись лицом.<br/>
Следом прилетело еще два удара, вздохнуть не было никакой возможности, и все вокруг расплывалось, расплывалось. Гэвин с криком ярости отмахнулся и сжал зубы так, что, казалось, сейчас они раскрошатся во рту. Он стал подниматься, дернулся к пруту и схватил его.</p><p>Нога в тяжелом ботинке с силой встала там, где была его голова, и Гэвин ударил. Попал прутом по щиколотке, но не с той силой, как следовало бы. Услышал громкий мат, замахнулся, роняя слюну из оскаленного рта, но человек не стал драться, а, прихрамывая, обежал его и протопал к двери. Раздался стук, потом удаляющаяся ругань, и все внезапно стихло.<br/>
Их секундная драка закончилась, так и не успев как следует начаться.</p><p>Гэвин встал на колени, упираясь локтями и лбом в пол, но так и не разжав пальцев на пруте. Он закашлялся и замер, втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.<br/>
Кое-как выпрямился и, тяжело смаргивая, огляделся в тусклом свете нескольких, еще работавших, мониторов.<br/>
— Еще… — прохрипел он, преодолевая боль, — кто-нибудь есть?<br/>
И сплюнул кислую вязкую слюну. Протянулась тонкая нить, и он стер ее тыльной стороной ладони.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Гэвин расслабился, осел, осторожно прижал больную ладонь к животу и посмотрел на Коннора. И не смог отвести взгляда, потому что Коннора действительно пытались разломать.</p><p>Пара кабелей тянулась к нему от стола с ноутбуками.<br/>
На лицевых панелях змеились трещины, челюсть была сломана и не двигалась, голос Коннора раздавался изнутри, но глаза его были живыми! Он шевелился, пытался привстать, упираясь в пол единственной работающей рукой. И спросил, взволнованный и счастливый:<br/>
— Кто еще с вами? Они снаружи? Мне нужна помощь, срочно, и сбежавшего преступника надо поймать! У них целая сеть, его сообщники на военной базе.<br/>
Гэвин помотал головой.<br/>
— Никого тут нет, кроме меня. Извини, — он попытался развести руками, но остановился — пока еще было слишком больно.<br/>
По одному разжал пальцы, и прут грохнулся на пол.<br/>
— Как никого? — изумился Коннор и дернул левой — разломанной и измочаленной — рукой. Внутри, дергаясь и расплескивая тириум тонкими струйками, двигались механизмы.<br/>
Гэвин покачал головой, все еще слишком ошарашенный его видом.<br/>
Коннор замер на залитом его кровью полу, глядя на Гэвина глубокими страдающими глазами.<br/>
Черт, Гэвин был уверен, что видит в них именно это.</p><p>Он закрыл на секунду глаза и сжал кулаки, снова забыв о боли. И тут же прикусил губу, пытаясь не застонать и побыстрее прийти в себя.<br/>
Через открытую дверь вместе с порывом ветра в дом ворвался дух, радостно заверещал и, рассыпая снег, подбежал к Коннору. И резко остановился, словно на стену наткнулся, — отпрянул от тириума, недовольно фыркая.<br/>
Коннор его не увидел, повел, правда, головой в его сторону, но остановился и снова уставился на Гэвина.<br/>
— А как вы тут оказались, детектив? — голос его стал жестким и ломким. — Можете посмотреть мне в глаза?<br/>
Гэвин от неожиданности даже рассмеялся, но тут же посерьезнел.<br/>
— Мои глаза тебе правды не скажут. Не знаю, поверишь или нет, но я нажрался какой-то дури и нашел тебя… ну, вот просто взял и нашел.<br/>
— Дури? — переспросил Коннор растерянно. — Не понимаю. Вы же не наркоман. И не провидец, да им дурь почти и не нужна. И вроде не духовидец.<br/>
— Конечно я не такой! — Гэвин даже отшатнулся, а дух презрительно на него посмотрел и пробежал мимо, к дальней стене.<br/>
Вспрыгнул на стол и сел на краю, выделяясь на фоне включенных экранов. На них бежали густые столбцы цифр, какие-то знаки, таблицы, и везде виднелись два знака: Киберлайф и еще какой-то, по виду напоминающий военный.</p><p>Коннор заторможенно проследил глазами за мелкими, засыпающими пол, снежинками и снова перевел взгляд на Гэвина.<br/>
— Мы поговорим обо всем позже. А сейчас мне нужна помощь.</p><p>Гэвин подобрался. Первый шок отпустил, боль в руке и под ребрами становилась терпимой, а вот Коннор выглядел откровенно плохо.<br/>
Найти его было очень важным, но лишь первым шагом. Теперь нужно было его спасти.<br/>
Гэвин оглянулся на работающую технику и блестящий кабель, протянувшийся к Коннору, и попытался встать, но Коннор его остановил.<br/>
— Не трогайте, детектив. Здесь один шифрованный выделенный канал, и поток лучше не прерывать, — лицо Коннора закаменело, взгляд стал острым. — Я очень надеюсь через него выйти на заказчика, — и добавил с сожалением: — И никакого интернета.<br/>
— Точно? — вырвалось у Гэвина — расставаться с надеждой на быстрое спасение было нелегко.<br/>
А Коннор даже с разбитым лицом сумел посмотреть на него скептично.<br/>
— Поверьте, я старался выйти в сеть, — он мельком глянул на свое тело. — Меня подловили. Этот вирус… — Коннор передернул плечами, — новая военная разработка. Мне понадобилось время, не смог взломать его сразу. И оказался здесь, — Гэвину показалось, что голос его дрогнул, — в таком виде. У меня программа фоново записывала все разговоры, а я их потом расшифровал.<br/>
— Так что им было нужно? Зачем, — Гэвин болезненно дернул плечом, — все это.<br/>
Коннор посмотрел испытующе, но тут же взгляд его смягчился.<br/>
— Новейшая программа от самого мистера Камски. И знали о ней всего несколько человек.</p><p>— Вот дерьмо! — Гэвину срочно нужен был план, но мысли цеплялись друг за друга, попеременно накатывали волны то облегчения, что Коннор жив, то отчаяния, что это, возможно, ненадолго.<br/>
Все это сбивало, мешало ясно мыслить.<br/>
— Детектив Рид, — Коннор оглядел комнату, себя. Потом поймал Гэвина на острие своего взгляда. — Вы должны быстрее уйти и привести помощь. Боюсь, мое время заканчивается.<br/>
Гэвина словно еще раз пнули в живот, и через пробитую дыру мгновенно утекла радость от того, что он нашел Коннора, зато страх никуда не делся, еще и усилился.<br/>
И в голове прочистилось. Гэвин встрепенулся, мозг заработал быстро и четко, и даже мир перестал так явно качаться, обрел твердость.</p><p>Гэвин сжал зубы, медленно встал и огляделся.<br/>
Под столом стоял черный, безжизненный генератор, и из дырки, оставленной пулей Гэвина, густо тянуло гарью и паленой изоляцией. У окна валялось перевернутое кресло, второе, с треснувшей обивкой, откатилось к приоткрытой дощатой двери. Гэвин подошел, толкнул ее пальцами и разочарованно отвернулся — там не было ни пледов, ни еще чего-нибудь полезного, только биотуалет в закутке.<br/>
Света и тепла не предвиделось, ноутбуки работали за счет своего заряда, но и он был не вечен.<br/>
Входная дверь хлопала под порывами ветра, единственная комната стремительно выстужалась, а из теплого здесь была только висящая у двери куртка Сэмми.<br/>
Гэвин с отчаянной надеждой вытащил телефон и обреченно выругался — связи все еще не было, несмотря на неработающий генератор. Портативная, сука, глушилка, и хрен знает, когда закончится ее заряд.<br/>
Решение было одно, и им стоило поторопиться.</p><p>— Генератор разбит, тепла нет. Времени идти за помощью нет. Какой радиус у глушилки я не знаю, пока буду искать, хрен знает сколько времени пройдет, — он подошел к Коннору и присел рядом. Тот преувеличенно внимательно смотрел на свою руку, которую вытер от крови Сэмми о его же штаны, но поднял голову, и Гэвин поймал его тревожный взгляд. — К тому же мы вообще в другой стороне от поисков. Дозвонюсь, но, сам понимаешь, наверняка не успеют.<br/>
— Вот как, — глаза Коннора словно потухли. — Тогда… — он сбился, замолчал на секунду, словно пытался справиться с эмоциями. Справился. — Тогда прощайте. Техники знают, как извлечь из меня чип с информацией, только надо поторопиться. Лучше бы его достали и доставили вы, но, боюсь, не справитесь, он тут, под броней.<br/>
— Чип с информацией, но не с тобой?<br/>
Губы у Гэвина едва шевелились.<br/>
— Вы же знаете, детектив, — начал Коннор резко, но осекся. Он протянул к Гэвину руку и коснулся его пальцев, почти как в машине. — Меня не перезаписать… Но останется информация об организации, и проследите, чтоб накрыли всех.<br/>
Гэвин оскалился, повернул руку и сжал ладонь Коннора в своей.<br/>
И замер, потому что пальцы его тоже были искалечены, суставы вывернуты, сломаны…</p><p>Он тяжело сглотнул, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и процедил неожиданно жестко:<br/>
— Да захлопнись, умник! Давай еще тут массовые прощания устроим, — и удержал дернувшиеся пальцы, не дал им выскользнуть из своих. — Что надо сделать, чтобы ты жил как можно дольше?<br/>
Коннор молчал. Перестал вырываться и смотрел Гэвину в лицо испытующе, словно пытался понять что-то. Наконец сказал:<br/>
— Тириума не осталось, детектив. И насос работает со сбоями.<br/>
— Но работает же, — Гэвин покосился на помятую пластину, закрывающую Коннору грудь и живот. — Хорошо, что ты ее вообще поставил, а то хрен знает, как бы оно вышло.<br/>
Голос его сорвался — так предательски внезапно, — и он закашлялся, скрывая панику. Выпустил руку Коннора и отвел взгляд от слишком пронзительных глаз.</p><p>— Тириума немного есть, — Гэвин засуетился, потянулся под куртку и вытащил пакет. Надорвал упаковку, чтоб он грелся. — Командуй, Коннор. Я же не могу вот так сразу разобраться, а нам еще сколько топать.<br/>
— Нам? — воскликнул Коннор и тут же неверяще сказал: — Постой. Ты что, хочешь меня понести? А машина близко? У тебя есть машина?<br/>
Гэвин нашел в себе силы криво улыбнуться.<br/>
— Машина есть, или, думаешь, я накидался и пер сюда пешком из города?<br/>
— Я не знаю, где мы. Я не представляю, где город. Как далеко, и можно ли успеть…<br/>
Его голос сорвался, как недавно у Гэвина. Словно сбились настройки.<br/>
— Успеем. Надо только остановить тириум.<br/>
Коннор смотрел так, словно Гэвин сболтнул какую-то глупость, но потом встрепенулся и, больше не колеблясь, указал на левую руку.<br/>
— Ладно. Руку удалить — я покажу, как, — и утечка прекратится. Потом ноги.<br/>
— С смысле? — спросил Гэвин со страхом. — Там же все уже, — он сглотнул, — удалено.<br/>
Дух запрыгал, весело заверещал на столе, и ему захотелось выкинуть нахального зверька за дверь. Едва сдержался.<br/>
— Удалено, но их неправильно отсоединили, там прос… — Коннор вдруг замер, глаза его потухли — совсем потухли! — потом он снова дернулся, диод замерцал — сначала слабо, потом ярче, и Коннор снова посмотрел на Гэвина, но взгляд его был далеким, неясным. — Повреждения почти критические, детек… Гэвин, — медленно исправился он, — я так рад, что ты меня нашел.<br/>
— Рано радуешься, Кон. Если ты сейчас сдохнешь, я тебя сам прибью, понял? — процедил Гэвин сдавленно. — Сначала удалить руку, потом что-то в бедрах. Как?</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
В жизни было немного вещей, которые Гэвин хотел бы забыть. Обычно он считал, что все, что с ним случается — это его неповторимый опыт, который влияет на жизнь и характер, делает его собой.<br/>
Но сейчас он совсем не отказался бы забыть, как скользили его пальцы в едва теплом тириуме, пока он держал разбитую в хлам руку Коннора в своей и пытался удалить ее по всем правилам.<br/>
Вот только пальцы скользили, острые края треснувших панелей царапали кожу, и царапины горели от сочащегося тириума. Да и боль в кисти не дала Гэвину сразу нажать и повернуть механизм с необходимой силой.</p><p>— Сильнее, детектив, — попросил его Коннор.<br/>
Рот у него не шевелился, и голос был чуть другим: механическим и жестким, но интонации все равно были его, Коннора, и Гэвин не удержался — посмотрел ему в лицо.<br/>
Оно было так близко, что дух захватывало. Глаза эти темные, живые, и черты самого лица, которые что со скином, что без были знакомы до последней черточки.<br/>
Потеки тириума так и хотелось стереть, смыть с разбитого Коннора и Гэвин сжал зубы — ярость глухо заворочалась в груди. Вот и еще один резон, чтобы вытащить его — этих ублюдков надо найти и посадить, и пусть Коннор сам это сделает.</p><p>Гэвин сосредоточился, втолкнул пальцы в тонкую щель в плече и, подцепив, наконец, шарнир, провернул, резко и сильно дернув руку в сторону и вверх.<br/>
Вот этот вот громкий и жирный щелчок он хотел бы забыть.<br/>
Но Коннор после этого вздохнул свободнее, откинул голову на стену и прикрыл глаза.<br/>
— Что? — испуганно спросил Гэвин, все еще держа остатки руки, с которой капал тириум.<br/>
Коннор повел плечом.<br/>
— Отлично. Утечка устранена, все ощущения купированы.<br/>
— Какие еще ощущения? — спросил Гэвин заторможенно.<br/>
Коннор посмотрел искоса, пряча взгляд.<br/>
— Ненужные, — ответил он обтекаемо. — А теперь ноги.</p><p>Ноги уже были удалены, но неправильно, и поэтому тириумные трубки были не закупорены, а лишь зажаты и сочились крупными каплями. Гэвин, кусая губы, смотрел на глубокие трещины на паховой пластине Коннора, на то, что осталось от его корпуса — вывалились целые куски, в черных провалах виднелось переплетение трубок, синяя псевдо-плоть биокомпонентов, поблескивал стальной каркас. В голове было пусто, и Гэвин не мог даже понять, что было у Коннора в паху, и было ли что-нибудь.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как это исправить, — Гэвин потянулся дрожащими пальцами и тут же отодвинулся. — Как ты тут еще совсем кровью не истек.<br/>
— Не бойся, — Коннор замялся на миг, словно сомневался в своих словах, но все же закончил: — за меня. Я перекрыл внутри все, что мог контролировать. Но трубки, ведущие в ноги, не получается, некорректное удаление… Ты просто исправь, что можно.<br/>
— Ладно, — Гэвин облизнул пересохшие губы. — А тут? — он кивнул на пах, не сумев выразить вопрос словами.<br/>
— Тириум сейчас циркулирует в верхней части тела. Надо только перекрыть…<br/>
— Трубки в ноги. Понял, — Гэвин глубоко вздохнул пару раз. — Что делать?</p><p>Сначала, пока он выправлял вывернутые шарниры и ставил их на место до того самого щелчка, он от волнения ничего не замечал, но вскоре до него дошло, что Коннор напряжен — натянут, как струна.<br/>
Он выкинул было эти мысли из головы — корпус Коннора не тело, он не живой… Но под одним неловким движением, пока он пытался подцепить вывернутую деталь, Коннор дернулся, и Гэвин тут же замер.<br/>
— Тебе больно?<br/>
Коннор ответил не сразу.<br/>
— Это нельзя назвать болью. Это… дестабилизация.<br/>
— Дестабилизация, — процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы и задышал глубоко и часто.<br/>
Жажда убийства стала почти нестерпимой.<br/>
Он никогда еще так не старался сделать все аккуратно и правильно, как сейчас: в этом синем полумраке, согнувшись над Коннором, лежащем в черной луже холодного и липкого тириума.</p><p>Два щелчка — один за другим — на какое-то время подарили ему облегчение.<br/>
Гэвин отстранился, буквально упал на задницу и потянулся вытереть вспотевший лоб. Посмотрел на тириум на руках и бездумно обтер их о штаны лежащего рядом Сэмми.<br/>
— Тириум, детек… Гэвин, — сказал Коннор, и Гэвин тут же протянул ему почти горячий пакет.<br/>
— Осторожно, это все, что есть.<br/>
— Я не смогу, — в голосе Коннора слышалось сожаление. — Моя челюсть сломана, вам придется…<br/>
Еще до того, как он закончил, Гэвин уже знал, что же ему придется сделать. Он замотал головой, но Коннор закончил:<br/>
— Придется помочь мне удалить ее. Сам я не смогу, — и он пошевелил искалеченными пальцами.</p><p>Гэвин, конечно, помог. Укусил себя за губу, поморгал, чтобы видеть все ярко и отчетливо, чтоб муть в голове не помешала ему под руководством Коннора нажать, дернуть, потянуть и вытащить его сломанную челюсть. Ломая и так изувеченное лицо еще больше.<br/>
Дух подлез под руку, застыл, глядя на то, что делает Гэвин, и дрожь то и дело пробегала по его спинке. Снежинки летели во все стороны.<br/>
Или Гэвину так только казалось.<br/>
— Спасибо, — сказал Коннор внезапно спокойным голосом. — Мне гораздо лучше.<br/>
— Лучше? — не смог удержаться Гэвин, до боли сжимая его челюсть в ладони.<br/>
— Поток ошибок, рекомендаций, сканирования, реконструкций и предписаний больше не забивает весь интерфейс. Это очень… освобождает. А теперь тириум. Пожалуйста.<br/>
И Коннор попытался улыбнуться — треснутые лицевые панели щек тонко скрежетнули.<br/>
Гэвин помог ему влить тириум почти в самое горло, глядя внимательно, чтоб попасть именно туда, куда следует, и не пролить ни капли зря. А потом вставил сломанную челюсть обратно, до упора вдавив ее в поврежденные пазы.</p><p>Куртка Сэмми была большой и теплой, и пока Гэвин ее расстилал, Коннор аккуратно отсоединил идущий к его шее толстый кабель.
В полыхнувшем свете мониторов Гэвин  осторожно поднял неожиданно легкого Коннора и положил его сверху. Застегнул молнию, затянул шнур, идущий по низу, потом тот, что на талии и, наконец, надел капюшон Коннору на голову и осторожно затянул и его.<br/>
И не удержался, просто не смог — потянулся и осторожно стер не испарившиеся еще потеки тириума с его щеки и лба. И долгие секунды не знал, как отвести взгляд.<br/>
По загривку пробежал холодок — кажется, сил притворяться просто случайным спасителем не осталось.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — наконец, тихо сказал Коннор.<br/>
Свет мониторов отражался в его глазах.<br/>
— Жаль? — переспросил Гэвин, не отводя взгляда и не отнимая руки, грея прохладные панели своим теплом. Смутно понимая, что сдает позиции, признается, открывается больше, чем когда-либо собирался. Оставался, правда, вариант свалить все на дурь — возможно, Коннор поверит.<br/>
И не сдаст его начальству, кстати, за употребление.<br/>
— Что тебе пришлось все это увидеть. И сделать.<br/>
Коннор дернул головой, и Гэвин, наконец, отмер, убрал ладонь. Поправил капюшон и потянулся к рукавам.<br/>
— Я в порядке. Нам просто осталось, — он старался говорить уверенно, — выбраться отсюда.<br/>
— Ты выберешься в любом случае, — твердо сказал Коннор. — Не завязывай.<br/>
И он пошевелился, проталкивая в правый рукав руку.<br/>
Гэвин, который сначала хотел рукава связать, кивнул и сунул оставшийся в карман куртки. А потом накинул на голову свой капюшон, встал и поднял Коннора на руки.<br/>
— Мы оба, — упрямо сказал он как бы между прочим и шагнул за порог.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Идти по все еще видимым на снегу следам было довольно легко, да еще и беглец оставил поверх свои отпечатки. Гэвин мимолетно пожалел, что не испортил что-нибудь в его машине. Уедет ведь, сука! Но сейчас это была меньшая из проблем. Вот выберутся и поймают мудака.</p><p>А снег шел все сильнее. Высоко наверху ветер гнул верхушки елей, отчего деревья стонали в морозном воздухе, да и тут, на дне оврага, порывы все чаще кидали в лицо пригоршни колючего снега. Гэвин прибавил шаг — искать тропу наверх среди снегопада, почти вслепую, представлялось ему проблематичным. Мягко говоря.<br/>Была еще, конечно, надежда на духа, но тот куда-то исчез, и Гэвин в который уже раз подумал, что он всего лишь результат пойла Вияи. Нет пойла — нет духа.</p><p>Гэвин шел, загребая снег ногами, и изредка смотрел в застывшее лицо Коннора. Тот не шевелился, замер, крепко держась за шею Гэвина рукой, и смотрел вперед. Иногда его ресницы дрожали, он мелко смаргивал, и Гэвин с беспокойством понимал — это не оттого, что ветер задувает в лицо, а из-за сбоев в его программе.<br/>Тогда он ускорял шаг и искал знакомое место — то, где он скатился со склона.</p><p>Снег валил все сильнее, и Гэвин реально мог бы пропустить тропу, если бы не примятые, изломанные кусты и пустой пакет из-под тириума, который ломко хрустнул под ногой — Гэвин подбил его носком ботинка и стряхнул нападавший снег.<br/>Он остановился и, прищурившись, поднял голову.<br/>Склон нависал над ними, крутой и с этого ракурса неприступный. Однако во многих местах снег был сбит, кусты и тонкие деревца чернели голыми ветвями — тут явно кто-то недавно поднимался наверх.</p><p>— Здесь? — спросил Коннор и крепче прижался к Гэвину. — Тебе будет нелегко.<br/>— Да ну, — фыркнул Гэвин, всем своим видом показывая, что подъем его не пугает. — Тут быстро. Наверху машина, мы выберемся.<br/>— А этот, преступник, не мог ее повредить?<br/>— Мы ее спрятали.<br/>Коннор повернул голову и изумленно заглянул ему в глаза.<br/>— Мы?<br/>Гэвин едва не выругался — рассказывать о духе он не собирался. Ну, пока не собирался.<br/>— Понимаешь, Кон…<br/>Тот явно не понимал.<br/>— Вы, детектив, не выглядите, как наркоман с галлюцинациями. Небольшое помутнение сознания, нарушение координации. Расширенные зрачки, но они реагируют на свет. Вы адекватно отвечаете и не несете чушь.<br/>— Я бы не был так уверен, — пробормотал Гэвин и, больше не собираясь давать Коннору никаких ответов, решительно ступил на склон. — Держись крепче, — сказал он, заканчивая разговор, и пошел вперед.</p><p>Пошел… Это, конечно, смело сказано. Сначала, там, где склон был более пологим и следы прошедшего перед ними человека выделялись довольно отчетливо, было несложно. А вот потом, метров через двадцать, стало тяжелее.<br/>Снег прямо на глазах присыпал голые ветви, и через некоторое время Гэвин понял, что прошедший перед ними человек свернул где-то ниже по склону, наверняка перейдя на более удобный путь наверх.<br/>А у Гэвина ноги соскальзывали с замерзших до обледенелости камней, сверху предательски присыпанных снежком. Земля то и дело осыпалась под их общим с Коннором весом, и он как мог старался устоять, не упасть с ним на руках.</p><p>— Стой, — голос Коннора звучал напряженно. — Ты уверен? — видимо, он снова хотел отговорить Гэвина, но посмотрел ему в лицо и осекся. Внутри у него что-то щелкнуло, голос стал глуше. — Может, возьмешь меня на другую сторону? Я мог бы помогать. У меня есть рабочая рука.<br/>Гэвин подумал и коротко кивнул — сейчас любая помощь была не лишней.</p><p>Подъем выматывал. Гэвин очень боялся выронить Коннора, поэтому держал его крепко и, несмотря на пульсирующую боль в руке, не ослаблял объятий. Ветер словно специально летел сверху вниз, скатывался по крутому склону и бил в лицо, залеплял его липким снегом. Под ноги то и дело попадались шатающиеся камни, скользила вниз рассыпающаяся земля. Гэвин сто раз про себя проклял идиотов, которые сделали бетонные ступеньки к дому на высоту пять метров, но ничего не придумали для такого крутого склона.<br/>«Сэмми наверняка было нелегко, — залетела глупая мысль, и он усмехнулся, оскалился. — Хотя он, наверное, приезжал другой дорогой».</p><p>И отвлекся ведь буквально на миг, но нога соскользнула, и Гэвин упал на колени, больно стукнувшись чашечкой о торчащий острым краем камень. Пополз вниз и упал вперед, упираясь локтями, чтобы остановить скольжение и ненароком не придавить Коннора.<br/>Тот даже не вскрикнул, только выбросил вперед руку и что было сил вонзил пальцы в землю. Они ушли до ладони, и падение прекратилось. Гэвин, обливаясь потом, вцепился в Коннора и напрягся, осторожно согнул ноги в коленях, одну за другой, и с силой вонзил носки в землю.<br/>Выдохнул.</p><p>Ветер сек лицо, вроде и обжигал холодом открытый лоб, но Гэвину все равно было жарко. Мех слипся сосульками и неприятно прилипал к лицу, Гэвин с отвращением наклонил голову и попытался зацепить край капюшона плечом.<br/>— Гэвин, я бы не советовал, — тихо сказал Коннор. — У тебя выброс адреналина, и ты не чувствуешь холода, но это может плохо кончиться.<br/>Гэвин хмыкнул, согнулся сильнее, почти укладывая Коннора на землю, прижимая его собой, а потом засмеялся.<br/>— Единственное «хорошо», которое меня устроит, это мы с тобой в моей машине. Остальное нюансы.<br/>Он попытался еще раз, и капюшон поддался, соскользнул с макушки и пополз вниз. Затылок приятно обдало холодом — даже в голове прояснилось, и страх постепенно прошел.<br/>— Держись, — сказал Гэвин и медленно выпрямился.</p><p>Склон становился круче, и теперь Гэвин на каждом шагу старался вбить ногу в землю, наступал на кусты, искал упор на корнях растущих тут деревьев.<br/>Это помогало, хотя он и упал еще пару раз на колени и едва сдержал стон от пронзившей их боли. Коннор молчал и помогал как мог — несмотря на плохо сгибающиеся пальцы, хватался за гибкие стволы, тянул их обоих наверх. Но в какой-то момент Гэвин заметил, что рука Коннора ослабла, и за ветки он держится уже не так активно, как в начале.</p><p>А силы утекали, как в трубу. Коннор был прав — через несколько минут голову холодило уже всерьез, уши замерзли, а виски ныли от непрерывно бьющего, казалось, со всех сторон, ветра со снегом. Гэвин тяжело дышал, выпуская клубы пара сквозь зубы. Все его мысли сосредоточились вокруг одной цели — преодолеть этот гребаный подъем, вытащить Коннора и себя. И не сдаться!<br/>Он сейчас многое бы отдал, чтобы дух оказался рядом, поддержал, что ли. Но мелкая зверюшка как сквозь землю провалилась, и Гэвин шел и шел вперед и вверх. На чистом упрямстве и неспособности сдаться.</p><p>Коннор в его руках — несмотря на то, что его тело не было человеческим, не состояло из пластичной плоти, — все время ощущался живым, живущим. Когда Гэвин прижимал его к своей груди, ему казалось, что он ощущает даже вибрацию его поврежденного насоса. Нутром чует напряжение всех компонентов и жгучее желание выжить.<br/>Но в какой-то момент показалось, что Коннор в его руках застыл, словно неживой. Перестал двигаться, и его рука бессильно повисла, больше не помогая им выбраться.</p><p>— Коннор? — Гэвин остановился на половине шага. — Коннор! Кон!<br/>Он снова упал на колени, как мог повернул Коннора к себе и заглянул ему в белое лицо.<br/>На нем уже не было видно разводов тириума, но глаза его были приоткрыты и в глубине их не было ничего. Словно Коннора в этой оболочке тоже больше не было.<br/>— Не смей! — закричал Гэвин ему в лицо и потряс его, уже не думая, что там с насосом.<br/>Он и так больше не бился.</p><p>Снег падал густо, крупными хлопьями, и ложился на лицо Коннора.<br/>— Ну уж нет, ты не смеешь!<br/>Гэвин смахнул пока еще редкие снежинки и низко над ним склонился, словно хотел согреть своим дыханием. Он положил пораненную ладонь на его щеку, погладил, а потом потряс Коннора, словно тот мог…<br/>— Вряд ли это поможет.<br/>Гэвин вздрогнул и резко поднял голову.<br/>Коннор присел рядом, в густом полумраке лицо его отливало синим, глаза и волосы были чернее ночи. И только дыхание белыми облаками вырывалось изо рта.<br/>— Коннор, — потрясенно выдохнул Гэвин и покачнулся.<br/>— Осторожнее, — тот перевел на него взгляд и прищурился. — Ты все еще не сдался?<br/>— А ты? — почти выкрикнул Гэвин. — Я что, зря сюда перся, что ли? Даже не думай умирать!<br/>— Никогда этого не хотел, — покачал Коннор головой. — Ты меня удивляешь.<br/>— Чего это? — стушевался Гэвин.<br/>— Думаю, я ничего не вспомню, если… — он запнулся. — Когда я очнусь, не буду помнить ничего из того, о чем мы говорим. До этого, во всяком случае, не помнил. Так, смутные образы, больше похожие на бред.<br/>— И что? Ждешь от меня секретов вселенной? — криво усмехнулся Гэвин. — И вообще, нет времени болтать. Осталось, — он поднял голову и вгляделся в теряющийся в круговерти снега склон, — всего ничего.<br/>— Всех секретов мне не надо, — Коннор в один миг оказался очень, очень близко, заглянул Гэвину в лицо и поймал его взгляд. — Я хочу узнать только твой.<br/>Гэвин облизнул враз пересохшие губы.<br/>— Секрет моего успеха — наплевательское отношение к мнению других, — выдал он быстро. — Делай так же, и будешь еще большим придурком, чем я.<br/>— Ты не придурок, — серьезно сказал Коннор, и Гэвина словно с головы до ног окатило чем-то теплым.<br/>Он не смог сдержать улыбку, а ведь этот Коннор мог быть всего лишь его собственным глюком. Глупо?..<br/>— Ладно, убедил, — сказал он. — Не мог бы ты сгонять наверх и проверить, долго еще идти?<br/>— Сначала секрет.<br/>— Вымогатель, — Гэвин глубоко вздохнул и, осторожно выпростав одну руку, натянул на замерзшую, усыпанную снегом голову капюшон. — Я могу соврать.<br/>— Я все равно ничего не буду помнить. Но мне надо знать.<br/>Коннор напряженно уставился на Гэвина, и тот тяжело сглотнул. Стало страшно.<br/>— Боже, Коннор, ты всего лишь мой глюк, а душу вытягиваешь как настоящий, — прошептал он. — Все и так понятно.<br/>— Да ничего мне не понятно, — сказал Коннор глухо, словно обидевшись. — Я тебе нравлюсь?<br/>Гэвин на миг застыл.<br/>— Безусловно, — сказал он осторожно. И зачем-то добавил: — Как друг.<br/>И Коннор хмыкнул.<br/>— Друг? Мой? Ты?<br/>Каждый вопрос больно бил Гэвина в лицо и в сердце. И вроде обидно, но ведь правда.</p><p>Он шмыгнул замерзшим носом, размял шею и просунул руки под реальное тело Коннора. Под его застывшее в неподвижности и нежизни тело.<br/>Напрягся, подхватил его и медленно поднялся.<br/>Стихнувший было ветер снова закружил вокруг, словно только этого и ждал.<br/>— Гэвин?<br/>Коннор спросил тихо и как будто виновато, но Гэвин лишь дернул плечом.<br/>— Просто не смей умирать, понял? — сказал он, уставившись на поднявшегося вместе с ним Коннора. — Я слишком много вложил в твое спасение.<br/>Гэвин сделал осторожный шаг, потом еще один, и столкнулся бы с Коннором, но тот, за миг до касания, развеялся с ветром. И крупно вздрогнул у Гэвина в руках.<br/>— Терпи, — громко сказал Гэвин и прижал Коннора крепче. — Немного осталось!</p><p>Немного. Конечно же, совсем чуть-чуть.<br/>Только сил на это «немного» почти не осталось.<br/>Гэвин едва передвигал ноги; выматывающая, нескончаемая дорога убивала последние крохи уверенности, что они справятся. Что он справится.<br/>И в какой-то момент его решимость, его упертость настолько истончились, что, упав на колени в снег в очередной раз, он уже не смог упрямо подняться, сжав зубы и сощурив слезящиеся глаза.<br/>Гэвин просто согнулся, уронив Коннора в снег, и застыл над ним, крепко зажмурившись. В горле застрял комок, а отчаянье холодом пробрало его до самого нутра.</p><p>За спиной раздался тихий, завывающий вместе с метелью смех.</p><p>Гэвин медленно обернулся и едва успел увидеть снежный вихрь над собой, как сильный удар в плечо отбросил его от Коннора. Гэвин упал на спину, немного сполз по склону вниз. Куртка задралась, снег набился под нее, обжег холодом поясницу, но Гэвин не обратил на это внимание.<br/>Над ним — белый, созданный из сплетенных снежных вихрей, нависал огромный зверь, его дух.<br/>Нет, ни хрена не его!<br/>Белые здоровые зубы щелкнули у самого лица.</p><p>— Ну и человечек, — раскатисто рассмеялся дух, и его здоровая лапа ударила в землю рядом с головой Гэвина. — Смешной.<br/>Снег вырвался от удара, тугой волной ударил Гэвина в бок, и ему стало жутко. Он искоса глянул на здоровые когти, взрыхлившие снег вместе с замерзшей землей у его лица и перевел взгляд в круглые черные глаза. Внутри них горели злобным весельем угольки.<br/>— Ты кто? — выдавил из себя Гэвин и бросил короткий взгляд на Коннора.<br/>Тот лежал, откинув руку в сторону, и глаза его были закрыты. Но веки едва заметно трепетали, и Гэвин выдохнул — жив!<br/>— Я-то? — лицо Гэвина опалило холодом, звериная морда склонилась совсем близко, и снег с короткой шерсти колючим водопадом окатил его с головы до ног. — Тот, кто тебя сожрет.<br/>— Подавишься, — вырвалось у Гэвина упрямо, и он едва успел закрыть лицо ладонями, когда на него обрушился снежный шквал.<br/>— Мелкая человеческая душонка, — завыл, захохотал снежный зверь. — Ты пропадаешь, замерзаешь здесь. У тебя нет сил даже из этой канавы выбраться. Никчемный ты видящий.<br/>— Так все же я видящий, а они никчемными не бывают, — медленно произнес Гэвин, отнимая ладони от лица. — Ах, ты, лживая зверушка.<br/>Он успел нахально усмехнуться, прежде чем дух взревел и кинулся на него, прижал лапами — словно чугунная болванка опустилась на грудь.<br/>— Что мне помешает укусить тебя, человек, и оставить здесь умирать? Ты и сам не выберешься. Замерзнешь и его, — он махнул снежным хвостом в сторону Коннора, и тот слабым движением попытался защитить лицо от снега, — и его погубишь вместе с собой.</p><p>Дух замолчал и издевательски оскалился, нависая над Гэвином и давя своим весом на его грудь. Тот, задыхаясь, сгреб снег пальцами, стукнул по земле, а потом со свистом втянул воздух и рванул замок на куртке вниз.<br/>— Кусай, скотина! — прохрипел он, глядя в морду над собой. — Принимаю тебя, дух… — он тяжело сглотнул, — мой.<br/>И обнажил перед ним горло.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? — тихо, но отчаянно спросил Коннор, но Гэвин уже не мог ему ответить — дух с угрозой навалился сверху.<br/>Гэвин успел еще подумать, что все, больше он из-под него не выберется, но тот заглянул ему в глаза, увидел там что-то, наверняка не самое для себя приятное, и вдруг стал маленьким и милым зверьком.<br/>Который впился острыми зубками Гэвину в шею, прокусил кожу и быстро слизал капли крови своим внезапно горячим шершавым языком. Едва Гэвин успел запустить пальцы в удивительно мягкий, теплый мех на его подвижной спинке, как тот отскочил прочь.</p><p>— Гэвин! Детектив Рид!<br/>Голос Коннора доносился словно издалека, и Гэвин сделал над собой усилие, чтобы повернуть в его сторону голову.<br/>Коннор пытался ползти к нему, загребая снег негнущимися пальцами, вонзая их в землю и подтягивая свое изломанное тело.<br/>Гэвин ахнул и резко поднялся. Голову повело, но тут же отпустило; он мазнул рукой по саднящей шее и рывком застегнул замок. А потом осторожно, но быстро подошел к Коннору.<br/>— Я тут. Все нормально.<br/>— Нет, не нормально, — ответил тот упрямо. — Вокруг творится что-то странное, какое-то воздействие. Я не могу анализировать все, как надо, но…<br/>— И не пытайся! Еще на это ресурсы тратить не хватало. Главное — выбраться.<br/>У Коннора дернулась бровь.<br/>— Выбраться? — в голосе прозвучала горечь. — Мое время заканчивается, детектив. А этот склон почему-то нет.</p><p>Гэвин сжал кулаки, но ничего не сказал из того, что рвалось из горла.<br/>— А вот посмотрим! — наконец выдавил он, поднял Коннора на руки и повернулся к ветру лицом. — Посмотрим.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Полосатый зверек — дух Гэвина — показался впереди практически сразу, едва он сделал первый шаг. Коротко заверещал и побежал по склону левее, чем собирался идти Гэвин. Тот раздумывал недолго, всего пару мгновений, и пошел за ним следом.<br/>И безмерно удивился, как легко пошел подъем. Устойчивые камни словно сами прыгали ему под ноги, корни кустов чернели и выступали из-под снега, держали их с Коннором вес и не прогибались.<br/>Дух то стелился по снегу, метя его хвостом, то прыгал на тонкие сосенки. Он сбивал с их ветвей снежную пыль и раскачивался, чирикая что-то и поджидая, пока Гэвин поднимется следом. Только ветер оставался все таким же и жестко задувал в лицо, отчего глаза у Гэвина слезились и болели лоб и щеки. Но подъем шел хорошо, и он поднимался все выше, все ближе к стоящим стеной черным толстым стволам.</p><p>Коннор в его руках замер, не тянулся уже помогать, не хватался за ветки деревьев, мимо которых они проходили, и Гэвин, холодея, понимал, что это не потому, что ему, Гэвину, не нужна помощь, а потому, что Коннор больше не может ее предоставить.<br/>Не обращая внимания на дрожь в усталых ногах, он делал шаг за шагом, прижимая Коннора к груди. Тот вдруг зашевелился, поднял лежавшую на груди руку и слабо обхватил Гэвина за шею, повернул к нему свое лицо и сказал:<br/>— Я вижу край оврага.<br/>И лицо его осветилось такой радостью, что у Гэвина внутри екнуло.<br/>— И не стоило сомневаться, — Гэвин сделал очередной шаг, подтягивая их обоих наверх.<br/>А потом остановился, перехватил Коннора удобнее и посмотрел ему в лицо.<br/>— Я не верил, — признался тот тихо. — Пока мы шли наверх, а склон все никак не кончался… Я не понимаю, почему. Тут не может быть такой высоты, чтоб идти так долго.<br/>— У тебя повреждено все, что только можно. Не загоняйся, мы выберемся, и у тебя будет самое лучшее, самое крепкое тело из Киберлайф, какое только можно отхватить.<br/>— Это да, — согласился Коннор и осторожно пошевелил искалеченными пальцами, перебирая ими по шее Гэвина под капюшоном. — И я больше не буду дамой в беде.<br/>— Шовинизм, Коннор, до добра не доведет, — засмеялся Гэвин, едва ли вообще понимая, о чем он говорит. — В следующий раз ты спасешь меня.<br/>— Лучше не надо доводить, чтоб кого-то надо было спасать, — голос Коннора снова дрогнул, и Гэвин, вдруг испугавшись, пошел снова — быстрее, чем раньше.</p><p>И сознание его словно раздвоилось. Он все так же отслеживал, куда ставит ногу и как быстро идет, но реально воспринимал только эти касания на его шее и очень редкие теплые выдохи, когда уткнувшийся ему в грудь Коннор вентилировал.<br/>А потом склон вдруг закончиля. Гэвин сделал два последних широких шага и внезапно оказался на ровной земле, среди тех самых вожделенных стволов высоченных елей.<br/>Гэвин ступил между ними, и ветер стих, только широченные лапы, усыпанные снегом, покачивались над головой. Ветер разорвал тучи, и в просвет хлынул лунный свет, разлиновав синий снег черными резкими полосами теней.</p><p>Гэвин огляделся, высматривая, где его машина, и даже успел испугаться, что потратит кучу времени, разыскивая ее, но дух уже был здесь. Заскрежетал что-то и рванул вправо, ловко петляя между деревьями.<br/>— Ты слышал? — встрепенулся Коннор и поднял голову. — Снова что-то странное.<br/>Гэвин неопределенно хмыкнул. Ему не хотелось изворачиваться и врать, выставляя Коннора идиотом, ведь тот им никогда не был, но и для объяснений время было неподходящее. Если то принятие было реальным, то скоро и так все узнают, а если нет, то он потом расскажет Коннору все сам. Без глупой лжи.</p><p>А впереди уже виднелось что-то массивное, присыпанное снегом. Гэвин тяжело побежал, узнав серебристый бок своего внедорожника. Тот, замерзший и белый от изморози на боках, стоял и словно только и дожидался, пока Гэвин вернется. Дух сидел впереди на капоте и, выпятив белый живот, довольно перебирал лапками.<br/>Прижав к себе Коннора одной рукой, Гэвин дернул дверцу, а потом еще раз, уже сильнее. Она примерзла, но быстро поддалась, и он осторожно усадил Коннора на пассажирское сиденье. Ремень безопасности со свистом выскользнул из механизма, щелкнул замок.<br/>Гэвин обежал машину, сел за руль и повернул ключ, молясь, чтобы мотор завелся.<br/>И тот не подвел — заурчал мягко и успокаивающе. Гэвин тут же включил обогрев и весь направил на Коннора.</p><p>Сейчас, когда холод и отчаяние отступили, так и тянуло расслабиться, откинуться на спинку кресла и выдохнуть с облегчением, но Коннор медленно повернул голову, хотел, наверное, что-то сказать — динамик коротко скрежетнул, — и замер без движения.<br/>В отражении бокового стекла диод на виске Коннора едва мерцал, и Гэвин, не теряя времени на бесплодные страдания, взялся за руль.<br/>Переживать он будет потом, когда закончит то, что начал.</p><p>У него еще хватило выдержки, чтобы осторожно выехать из-за деревьев на узкую тропу, по которой он сюда приехал. Чужой машины на месте, конечно, не было, и Гэвин сжал зубы от злости — ничего, далеко не уйдет.<br/>И снова ветки со стуком прошлись по крыше и кое-где смели накопившийся снег; машину раскачивало на неровной тропе, и Гэвин до боли в глазах вглядывался в едва заметную колею перед собой. Зато потом, едва выехав на свободную дорогу, он вдавил педаль газа в пол и погнал. Дух больше не мчался перед ним по дороге, указывая путь — Гэвин и сам его прекрасно помнил, — мелкий зверек сидел на капоте, смотрел вперед, и снег с его хвоста сметали со стекла часто работающие дворники.</p><p>Действие глушилки прекратилось довольно скоро.<br/>Гэвин выжимал всю возможную в таких условиях скорость, насколько это было вообще возможно. Ограничители пути внезапно выступали из сугробов по сторонам дороги, и Гэвин пару раз встретился с ними боком, наверное, поцарапал и ободрал краску, но его это вообще не озаботило. Не в большей мере, чем страх не справиться с управлением и вообще никуда не доехать.<br/>Дух что-то верещал, пригнувшись на капоте, и Гэвин пару раз раздраженно на него прикрикнул, чтоб он заткнулся и не мешал. А в какой-то момент мельком взглянул на Коннора, поймал его тусклый, но, кажется, все еще внимательный взгляд, и смущенно замолчал.</p><p>— И вот опять, — тихо сказал Коннор. — Кажется, я знаю ваш секрет, детектив.<br/>Гэвин перевел дыхание, машина шла ровно, дорога ложилась под колеса обманчиво безопасной лентой.<br/>— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты звал меня Гэвин.<br/>Коннор долго молчал, и Гэвин успел испугаться, что он опять отключился, но тот ответил:<br/>— Да. Думаю, мы настолько близки, чтоб звать друг друга по имени, — их взгляды встретились, — Гэвин.<br/>Гэвин смог только кивнуть, на миг отчего-то стало неловко, но тут дорога сделала пару крутых изгибов, и он все свое внимание уделил ей.<br/>А через пару секунд на приборной доске пискнула рация, и он ударил по тормозам.</p><p>Адреналин подскочил, и Гэвин не помнил, что именно кричал Андерсону, который принял его вызов. Смотрел бешеными глазами на замершего, напряженного Коннора и как мог, коротко и четко, давал оценку его состояния. Не стал описывать все повреждения, но самое главное — сбои в насосе — озвучил первым.<br/>— Принято, Рид. Вижу тебя, — жестко ответил Андерсон. — Жми по дороге, через пару миль лес заканчивается, высылаю вертолет.<br/>— Есть, сэр! — на автомате ответил Гэвин, даже не поняв, что произнес это по отношению к Андерсону впервые за несколько лет.<br/>— Только аккуратно! — все же не выдержал Андерсон. — Не слажай, Рид!<br/>Гэвин прищурился, лицо исказила усмешка.<br/>— Не дождешься.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>Они остановились неподалеку от выезда из леса. Впереди сквозь дымку мерцал тусклыми огнями город. Снегопад прекратился, тучи уносило на запад, и на чернильно-синем небе высыпали звезды.<br/>Некоторые из них двигались, росли в размерах и, казалось, приближались.<br/>— Вертолет, — тихо сказал Гэвин, поворачиваясь к Коннору.<br/>Тот рассматривал лицо Гэвина, изучал его — кожа словно зудела. И произнес негромко:<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>— Я сделал все, что мог. Дальше уже сам, — Гэвин до боли прикусил изнутри губу и повторил слова Андерсона: — Не слажай.<br/>На короткий миг испугался, что Коннор ответит ему «Не дождешься», как ответил он сам, но Коннор таким идиотом не был.<br/>— Хорошо, — сказал он просто. — Хорошо.</p><p>Едва слышно урчал мотор, дворники с тихим шелестом все еще метались по стеклу, а хвост духа метался вправо-влево вместе с ними. Коннор следил за ним глазами.<br/>— Но нам все еще надо поговорить.<br/>Гэвин пожал плечами.<br/>— Ладно.</p><p>Вертолет завис прямо над ними, а потом стал опускаться на дорогу, взметнув лопастями снег — как показалось Гэвину, — до самого неба. Вихрь закружился вокруг машины, скрыл ее за снежной пеленой, и Гэвин вдруг понял, что вот это — его последний шанс. Коннор очень скоро опять станет сильным и самодостаточным, и им больше не о чем будет поговорить, ведь они не друзья. Действительно, ни разу не друзья, и у Гэвина просто не будет повода, чтобы увидеть его лицо так близко от своего, разглядеть все оттенки цвета в его глазах, поймать все выражения, прочитать эмоции на его лице.<br/>Он решился, — как в прорубь ухнул — наклонился, словно для того, чтобы отстегнуть ремень безопасности, и прижался ко лбу Коннора губами. Выдохнул прерывисто, не сумел спрятать свой поцелуй, но сейчас ему было все равно. «Я под индейской дурью», — сказал он себе, хотя в последний час никакого воздействия уже не чувствовал.</p><p>А потом оторвался от Коннора, толкнул дверь и вытащил себя из салона. Обошел машину и, когда из снежной круговерти вынырнули двое в форме девятисотых, открыл дверцу.<br/>Они подняли Коннора бережно и очень быстро, тут же развернулись и побежали к вертолету, который и не думал останавливать работающие лопасти.<br/>И перед тем, как они исчезли, Гэвин увидел напряженное лицо Коннора — тот поймал его взгляд, махнул рукой и явно расслабился.<br/>И что это значило?</p><p>Когда вертолет поднялся в небо и стал стремительно уменьшаться, уносясь к городу, у Гэвина буквально подкосились ноги. Он сполз на снег по боку своего внедорожника и прислонился к нему спиной.<br/>Вяло похлопал себя по карманам, вспомнил, что бросает курить и, сунув руки поглубже, угомонился.<br/>Больше от него ничего не зависело, кроме его собственной жизни, а с этим можно было обождать. Реально можно — и он прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Неугомонный дух верещал у самого уха, тыкался удивительно горячим носом в лицо, больно укусил в щеку.<br/>— Да блядь! — выругался Гэвин, встрепенувшись и махнув рукой.<br/>Дух подскочил, увернулся, и снова подлез ближе, заверещал настойчивее.<br/>И тогда Гэвин открыл глаза. Шевелиться не хотелось, но дух не успокаивался, а из машины раздавался настойчивый и надоевший сигнал. То и дело он прерывался взволнованным голосом — Гэвин никак не мог понять, чьим, — а потом снова звенел.<br/>— Да встаю, достали.<br/>Гэвин еле-еле вытащил руки из карманов, уперся ладонями в снег и постарался подняться. И как же это тяжело ему далось.<br/>Глухо, издалека накатывал страх. Еще несильный, словно замерзший, постепенно он навалился неподъемной ледяной массой.<br/>Замерзнуть здесь, у машины, справившись с задачей, было бы так тупо, что Гэвин глухо засмеялся сквозь зубы. Замерзшие губы не растягивались.</p><p>Андерсон продолжал орать что-то, пока Гэвин пытался вскарабкаться на сиденье. Потом зазвенел сигнал, потом лейтенант заорал снова, пока Гэвин отогревался под теплым воздухом из печки. А когда лицо обрело чувствительность, и он сумел двигать губами, ответил.<br/>И даже не успел сказать свой позывной, как на него обрушилось море брани. Он даже выпрямился, наливаясь гневом, вцепился в приборную доску слабыми еще пальцами и выдавил:<br/>— Слышь, ты, блядь!<br/>— Слава тебе, кибер-боже, — выдохнул Андерсон. — Ожил.</p><p>И Гэвин действительно ожил, во всяком случае до такой степени, чтоб самому на смешной скорости добраться до города, где его наконец встретили свои, усадили на заднее сиденье и, укутав в плед, отвезли прямиком в больницу.<br/>Где он и провалялся следующую неделю, лечась от воспаления легких и общего истощения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нет, ну конечно же, ему было скучно! Да он за последние годы столько не бездельничал, сколько за эти дни после возвращения в Детройт. И ведь не специально — просто сил ни на что не было.<br/>Гэвин едва вставал с кровати по утрам, варил себе кофе и выпивал его, сидя за деревянной стойкой между кухней и гостиной. Или тупо смотрел на полированное дерево, или пялился в окно, за которым быстро стаял снег, и теперь земля мокро чернела, пробитая насквозь тонкими стрелками травы.<br/>Словно не десяток дней прошло с той метели, а пара месяцев.<br/>Впрочем, у озера всегда погода была мягче, вот и радовала отсутствием снега.<br/>С той ночи у Гэвина остались только его воспоминания, которые он лелеял и перебирал в памяти, как когда-то перебирал обточенные водой камни, хранившиеся в старой коробке из-под леденцов. Такие же гладкие, словно наполненные теплом. От них сжималось что-то в груди и тянуло улыбаться.</p><p>А еще чаще Гэвин прикрывал глаза и представлял, что он снова трогает Коннора. Ведет по его лицу ладонью, поправляет капюшон, стирает тириум.<br/>Целует его.</p><p>Он уходил на диван, лежал там, прикрыв глаза, дремал, набирался, так сказать, сил, и мелкий вредный зверек пробирался в дом с улицы, бежал по полу, оставляя мокрые следы, и проворно шмыгал Гэвину на грудь.<br/>Вытягивался во весь рост, мел хвостом по бедрам, тыкался носом в шею и затихал с ним вместе.<br/>И тогда Гэвину казалось, что все не так уж и плохо, не все еще потеряно. Что можно побороться.<br/>И силы возвращались к нему.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>С утра позвонил Вияя. Старый хрыч не стал рассусоливать, коротко сообщил, что отправил пацана в Детройт с посылочкой, и, не успел Гэвин как следует собраться с мыслями, сказал со смешком:<br/>— Ничего там нет такого, не надейся.<br/>И звучно расхохотался.<br/>У Гэвина язык чесался сказать ему пару ласковых, но было кое-что гораздо более важное.<br/>— Я видел Коннора! — выпалил он, не дав себе времени на раздумья.<br/>— И? — спросил Вияя через несколько секунд молчания.<br/>— Отдельно от его тела, — Гэвин так прижал телефон к уху, что слышал, как потрескивает рядом с Вияей костер. — Когда он терял сознание.<br/>Он сказал это, ни на миг не засомневавшись в том, что андроид именно теряет сознание, а не отключается от неполадок, например.<br/>Судя по звукам, Вияя глубоко затянулся, шумно выдохнул дым и постучал трубкой о камень.<br/>— Так что тебе непонятно, мальчик? — спросил он спокойно. — Ты духовидец. Ты видишь духов. И души.<br/>— Души? — переспросил Гэвин растерянно.<br/>Старик рассмеялся и, не прощаясь, отключился.</p><p>Гэвин после разговора еще какое-то время сидел в раздумьях и рассеянно крутил в пальцах телефон, однако все же сдержался и не перезвонил. Все было и так понятно.<br/>Он сам не заметил, как пришел на кухню и ткнул пальцем в кофе-машину. Под журчание кофе в кружке уставился в окно, на улицу, собирая разбежавшиеся мысли.<br/>Но к моменту, когда кружка наполнилась, его отпустило. А за окном раздалось яростное и отчаянное завывание.</p><p>Гэвин вышел на крыльцо, по уши завернутый в плед, с дымящейся кружкой и подушкой, которую он кинул на верхнюю ступеньку. Туда же и уселся, укутался плотнее и сделал первый глоток.<br/>Жизнь ощущалась неплохой.<br/>Накануне звонил Андерсон с благодарностями, и было очень приятно послать его куда подальше, но все равно получилось как-то по-доброму. Отметился и Фаулер. Не стал дожидаться, пока выйдет официальный приказ, а позвонил лично и поинтересовался, правда ли, что Гэвин теперь духовидец. Гэвин, который еще в больнице дал все показания, коротко согласился, на что и получил поздравления и сообщение о письме на почту, в котором на -надцати листах были расписаны его новые обязанности как детектива полиции с привязанным к нему духом.<br/>— Сержанта полиции? — уточнил Гэвин, решив сыграть на дурачка, и получил в ответ практически сразу:<br/>— Пиши заявление, Рид.<br/>И тот благоразумно промолчал, не стал спрашивать, как родной департамент отреагировал на рассказ Коннора, что он был вмазан по уши. Сам-то он такого в отчете не написал, не совсем уж идиотом уродился, да и Коннор, судя по всему, придержал эту новость. А иначе не видать бы Гэвину сержантских нашивок.</p><p>Из воспоминаний его вырвали новые завывания, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности.<br/>Его дух, которому он так и не дал еще имени, ходил по низкому декоративному забору вдоль участка и, помахивая стоящим трубой полосатым хвостом, поглядывал на местных котов. Те затаились за мусорными баками за соседним домом и, взъерошенные и испуганные, орали оттуда что-то угрожающее.<br/>Гэвин хотел уже прикрикнуть и позвать духа к себе, но отвлекся на кибер-такси, вырулившее на его улицу. Оно остановилось как раз напротив его дома, дверь открылась, и солнечный луч, отразившись от стекла, ослепил Гэвина. Из глаз брызнуло, и он зажмурился, прижал веки пальцами и стал тереть, словно оттягивал момент, когда придется поздороваться с визитером.</p><p>— Детектив Рид, — этот голос он бы ни с чьим другим не спутал. — Гэвин.<br/>Солнце светило сзади, и Гэвин, проморгавшись, затаил дыхание — Коннор отлично выглядел.<br/>Гэвин пялился, почти не моргая, — перезаписывал заново память, перекрывал вид изломанного Коннора, залитого тириумом, со слабым, едва заметным свечением диода этим новым: здоровым, сияющим и очень красивым.<br/>— Новый корпус, новая жизнь, — Гэвин отсалютовал кружкой. — Отлично выглядишь.<br/>— И намного крепче, — вздохнул Коннор вдруг очень доверительно и легко стукнул себя кулаком по груди, словно они тут как старые друганы поболтать собрались.<br/>Гэвин даже опешил.</p><p>И спросил, как всегда:<br/>— Что, приехал узнать, что за херня тогда случилась?<br/>И уткнулся в кружку, чтобы не ляпнуть еще что-нибудь, такое же уместное.<br/>А Коннор отчего-то не отвечал, смотрел на Гэвина, и губы его улыбались. И глаза. Гэвин, набравшись смелости, заглянул в них и понял, что никогда еще… Блядь. Никогда уже их не забудет.<br/>Коннор, не дождавшись приглашения от хозяина, сделал последние три шага, поднялся на старое, темное от времени крыльцо и присел рядом с Гэвином.<br/>Дух, до этого воинственно пугавший котов, скрежетнул что-то радостное и, подскакивая как мяч, помчался по свежей траве к дому. Гэвин краем глаза взглянул на Коннора — тот, улыбаясь, смотрел на духа и подставил ему руку, когда тот оказался рядом.<br/>— Как его зовут? — спросил Коннор, подхватив духа на руку и осторожно касаясь его шерсти.<br/>И вскинул на Гэвина прозрачный взгляд светло-карих глаз.<br/>— Спирит, — не задумываясь ни на минуту, ответил тот. — Дух.<br/>— Лаконично, — Коннор улыбнулся, все так же глядя на взъерошенного Гэвина, снова уткнувшегося в свою кружку, и опустил руку.<br/>Спирит, довольно пискнув, соскочил с нее на колени Гэвина, вспрыгнул ему на плечо, оттуда на голову, мазнул по лицу хвостом и сиганул на перила. А оттуда уже на лужайку.<br/>Вдалеке угрюмо завыли коты.</p><p>— Я приехал, — сказал Коннор серьезно, — чтобы сказать…<br/>— Не за что. На здоровье. Было нетрудно.<br/>Коннор засмеялся.<br/>— А мне показалось, что довольно трудно. И я очень рад, что остался жив, — он вдруг посерьезнел, поднял левую руку и посмотрел на нее, пошевелил пальцами. — Благодаря вам, детектив.<br/>Гэвин со стуком отставил кружку себе за спину.<br/>— Снова детектив?<br/>— Гэвин, — исправился Коннор. — Мне не хотелось бы умирать так рано. Каждый день приносит что-то новое, а особенно удивляют люди.<br/>— Ага, — не сумел сдержаться Гэвин, которого невозможно смутили услышанные слова, — кто бы мог подумать, что детектив Рид не такое и дерьмо, каким кажется.<br/>Гэвину тут же захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу за идиотизм, но он сдержался. Отчаянно не хватало дури Вияи — с ней он хотя бы мог разговаривать как нормальный человек, а не как полный идиот.</p><p>А Коннор засмеялся, и Гэвин навсегда запомнил, как блестели его глаза и как волосы шевелил ветер.<br/>— Я бы все же выбрал другую формулировку, — сказал он, успокоившись, — но суть ты уловил. А еще я все помню, — добавил он в конце.<br/>Гэвин сначала не понял.<br/>— То есть? Ну, я надеюсь, что мы успели вовремя, и у тебя не было слишком уж явных багов.<br/>— Нет. Слишком уж, — Коннор выделил эти слова тоном, — явных багов не было. И ты знаешь, что я о другом.<br/>Гэвин, не отдавая себе отчета, облизал пересохшие губы. Хотел было потянуться за кружкой, но тут же об этом забыл.<br/>— А не лучше ли оставить все, как есть? — спросил он осторожно. — Я же… мне не привыкать.<br/>— Молчать? — Коннор вдруг потянулся и взял его руку в свою, погладил костяшки. — Я хотел бы посмотреть, что из этого может получиться.</p><p>Гэвин пытался подобрать слова, но они почему-то никак не находились. Вот сказать ерунду — это пожалуйста, а вот так, серьезно — никак.<br/>— Почему ты вообще решил приехать? — он почти затаил дыхание. — Ко мне.<br/>— Ты свой шаг сделал, Гэвин, — Коннор легко перебирал его пальцы в своих, мягко улыбался. — Теперь моя очередь.</p><p>— То есть, — хрипло сказал Гэвин, и пальцы его дрогнули, — начало из благодарности за спасение? И из любопытства?<br/>— И еще из удивления и восхищения, — не стал отпираться Коннор. — Я не могу не думать о той ночи. Я очень хотел бы попробовать, — он вздохнул. — Хотя бы подружиться.<br/>Гэвин засмеялся, сжал руку и незаметно для себя переплел их пальцы. И в груди затянулся сладкий узел.<br/>— Ну, это ты загнул.<br/>— Мне кажется, это неважно, из-за чего началось. Важно, что мы с этим сделаем.<br/>Налетел ветер, и Коннор коротким движением откинул волосы, упавшие на лоб. Как раз куда Гэвин его поцеловал.<br/>А Коннор сказал, четко и просто:<br/>— Я готов попробовать.</p><p>Солнце ослепило Гэвина, еще когда Коннор только приехал. Отразилось в стекле кибер-такси и обожгло яркими бликами сетчатку. И теперь глаза у Гэвина слезились.<br/>— Я тоже, — вот и все, что он смог сказать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>